Succumb (Retconned)
by ShinodaChan
Summary: Akali is having a rough day until she's exposed to a vile, mind bending curse that turns her into everything her dark side ever wanted. Now her mind has one goal: Spread her curse to the other women of the League. (Smut, Yuri, Sexification, Femdom) Status: RETCONNED, see 'Succumb & Grow'.
1. Chapter One: First the Strong

Akali was fucking pissed.

It had been a good week for Akali up to then. She was training well, her League performance was good and her relationships with the other ladies of the league were going well. Akali was happy with the way she was living as a League participant (She didn't like calling herself a 'Champion') and the peace and quiet of the giant complex she lived in gave her time to relax and shift her mind away from the problems of home.

But still, everyone has their bad days.

Today had been especially awful for the assassin: First she had tripped over one of Ivern's squirrels while heading to training, bruising her knee and forcing her to have to practice for several hours with a hot cinder for a leg. Then once she had finished training she had gone to do her League work only to find that she wasn't needed, every slot for the champ opt-in was filled. But that was alright, even though she loved the ability to be on the field it wasn't the end of the world. No, what REALLY stung her was later in the day when she had found out that Xayah had cancelled their dueling session. That, THAT was the moment when things went to hell for her.

Xayah was an incredible friend to Akali. In the short amount of time they had known each other since Xayah's introduction the pair had quickly become close with their love for Ionia, hate for darkness and passion about Cherry Blossoms pushing them together. Akali loved Xayah as a friend and for good reason: She was confident, sarcastic, tomboyish and wasn't afraid to talk with her about anything good or bad. Akali had never found someone so unbiased before, it was as if she had finally found someone who could see both sides of an argument and relate to it. Granted it was the opinion of a teenage Vastaya but Akali didn't care, she could talk to Xayah about anything. For Xayah it similar reasoning: Akali was bold, tough, balanced and surprisingly quirky. It was someone who could relate with her issues while also being a great dueling partner and a good friend to rely on if they needed to take a night out to kick some ass. So the two became best friends almost immediately, telling each other secrets and desires that they had only told one other man before.

But today, she had ditched Akali. Akali didn't need to be a genius to figure out why: Rakan had probably set up something for them to do and they had gone off to do it. Usually that would be fine and she certainly didn't think bad of Rakan, in fact she couldn't think of a better man for her friend. But there had been something sacred, something that was perfect and should have never been changed. Something that Akali had thought that Rakan and her had established a silent agreement to always follow and respect up to today. But now, now it was ruined. And Akali was mad.

She had spent the past hour storming around in her small apartment, fuming and trying to find her inner peace as she thought about how she was going to confront Xayah. She wasn't going to let her friend live this down, not this. For not the first time in her life Akali felt herself shift as she leaned towards her darker side. She could see all the possibilities and things she could do to Xayah if she wanted to be it direct or indirect, physical or sexual. She could feel his grip on her shoulder, telling her to succumb to her thoughts and finally make her side clear.

Akali breathed a heavy sigh. Not today.

Akali flopped down onto her bed and let herself fall into its soft green colors, feeling her worries slip away as the fabric smoothed over her bare skin. She was wearing her usual combat dress with the mask off and as she rolled her arms around in the silk she felt herself stabilize, shift back to the middle. It was this pleasure that kept her in the center, the pleasure that came from nothing and took nothing.

Someone knocked on the door and Akali stood up, blowing a strand of hair out of her face. It was late at night, she shouldn't be having anyone in. The assassin went over to her front door and opened it, peering around to see if anyone was messing with her.

 _No one,_ she thought, _Why am I not surprised?_

Akali moved to shut her door but stopped as her foot grazed something heavy. She looked down and saw that at the foot of her doorstep was a small black box, rectangular and no larger than the size of her hand. Etched on the surface was a single Ionian symbol, shining dimly in the faint light of the night sky that was seeping in through the windows in the hallway.

 _Aai,_ Akali translated in her head, _Change._

Akali looked around one more time to ensure no one was watching and took the small box into her apartment, locking the door behind her. Her apartment was a small, traditional place with only two rooms: Her living room and her bathroom. Akali walked over to her bed and sat on it again, placing the box on the smooth green blankets as she looked at it.

The appearance of the box or something like it wasn't new to Akali, as an assassin and a member of the Kinkou Order she was constantly being sent stuff by Shen in a similar style to this. What was odd was the timing, Shen had checked on her earlier that morning and didn't seem to have required anything from her. On top of that it couldn't be from Kennen either, he was on leave in Bandle City. Akali picked the box up and put it on her bedside desk, leaning her body away as she lifted her hands around the edges of the black container. If she was going to open it, she was going to be careful.

Akali's fingers curved around the small box until she found a handle and gently lifted it up, removing the lid from the box. With as much care and caution as she could she observed the box, waiting for anything to happen before she leaned over it and peered inside.

 _Nothing._

The box's interior was a dark shade of purple, the padding inside seeming to be a soft velvet. Other than that there was nothing inside, the container was completely empty. Despite that Akali couldn't but help be intrigued, especially at the padding. It seemed to beckon to her in the soft moonlight, enticing her to feel its smooth and perfect surface. Akali slowly let her index finger run across the surface, shuddering as she felt small, cold weavings of fabric brush up against her finger. She closed her eyes and relished in the feeling, allowing her finger to have its fun in the box.

Then she started to feel the heat.

Akali opened her eyes and they widened as she reeled back her hand in shock at what she saw, lifting the underside of her finger to her eyes for a better look. Small, blackish-purple veins had entered her skin from the fabric and had started to travel down the length of her hand, curving and curling through her veins and creating an intense feeling of warmness wherever it passed through. The veins stayed purple as they were changed, pushing out slightly and seemingly peering back at her as her mind raced, trying to figure out what was going on.

 _Poison or sedative through microneedles,_ she realized, _If I don't get it out of my system I'm screwed!_

Akali reached down to her waist for her kamas and gripped her left one with her good hand before pulling it up to her other arm, the poison now spreading across its joint and towards her shoulder.

 _Gotta cut it off,_ Akali determined grimly, _Better alive and in complete pain than dead._

She raised her kama into the air and closed her eyes as she thrust down where her arm was...or rather, where it should have been. When her blade met the blanket with a satisfying poof Akali opened her eyes again only to find her arm had moved to dodge the strike, the poison shifting at an even faster rate. She moved down to strike again but looked on in amazement as her OWN HAND reached out and gripped its twin, stopping her from completing her blow. Akali tried to order the poisoned arm away but it didn't listen, gripping tight as the poison spread between her hands and into her good arm. She looked on in horror as she lost the feeling in her good hand, the kama slipping between her fingers and onto the cold wood floor. She wasn't in control anymore.

Akali's mind swirled with confusion and the overwhelming sensations now coming from both her arms and she staggered, falling off her bed and into the shadows of her living room. The pain across her face hit her hard and she winced as she tried to get up with her legs, failing to find any success without the support of her arms. She was trapped, poisoned and immobile. The gravity of the situation hit her and Akali felt an eerie calm settled into her mind amidst everything else as she realized what was going to happen.

 _I'm gonna die,_ she thought and then, _Of all the things that could've killed me it was death by rubbing my finger along the surface of a box. I'm a failure._

Akali let her head rest against the floor as she felt tears fall across her cheeks, the parts of her body she still had control of shaking in frustration and sadness as she desperately tried to find anything, anyway to survive. This wasn't how it was supposed to happen, this wasn't the honorable way to die. She was a member of the Kinkou Order and more to that the pinnacle of balance. She was light and dark and everything inbetween and she fought to maintain them both, always keeping them alive in some form or another. To be killed by something so simple wasn't honorable at all to who she was, it was humiliating. Akali felt her anger start to take over as she cursed herself for being so stupid, cursed the League for being so careless in their ability to let this happen. Who were they, to help play a part in her death after all she had done for them?

Akali felt a feeling across her shoulders and looked down at her poisoned arms, gazing at the hypnotic purple veins. Much like the inside of the box they called out to her, asking her to let them fully take over and finish the job. She realized somehow that the arms were being prevented from movingby her own willpower, her attempts to gain jurisdiction of her own limbs again.

 _Fine._ She thought. I _f you want to kill me, GET IT OVER WITH!_ With that she stopped any attempts she had to free herself, stealing on the floor as she gazed expectantly at her arms.

They didn't let her down. Slowly but surely she watched as her arms lifted up by themselves before turning to face her as if assessing her body. After a few moments of stillness they moved, her left hand placing itself on her legs and her right placing itself on her side, spreading the dark purple liquid around further inside her. Once she started to feel the heat along her the rest of her body Akali shifted her head away from it, choosing not to look at the damage being done before her death.

After a minute Akali had lost all feeling in her body except her head and felt the veins in her neck start to bulge as they were slowly filled with poison. She felt the purple tendrils curl up her throat and she did everything she could to not call out in pain at the heat soaring up and around her as it made its way to her chin, her nose, her eyes and finally her brain. The heat grazed her mind like a sharp stake and she saw stars in her eyes as her vision blurred and died, leaving her in the blackness of her own thoughts.

* * *

Akali woke up to find herself alive and, unfortunately, in immense pain.

Her vision had returned and she groaned as she stood up, lifting a hand to her head. Everything hurt along her body and shook with excitement as if her blood flow had been replaced with pure adrenaline. Akali let her hand rub her head for a moment until she noticed the purple veins covering it and remembered everything.

 _I'm still alive,_ she realized, her eyes widening. _And I have control of myself!_

Without a moment to lose Akali turned to her door and attempted to run out of it only to realize she couldn't move. Rather, she couldn't move TOWARDS it. No matter what the assassin tried she couldn't do anything but walk around her room, far away from anywhere she could escape to. After trying she realized she couldn't shout either, only talk to herself in a voice that was quiet enough for her to register but not loud enough for anyone to hear through the thick walls of her apartment. It didn't take her long to figure out that she was still trapped, only now she was being tormented with the possibility that she could escape.

After several minutes of trying to find a loophole in the poison's restrictions over her body she gave up, laying down on her bed and trying to figure out what this type of punishment was meant to do to her. Was it meant to kill her slowly and allow her to witness its dominance over her? No, the heat she had felt earlier hadn't grown in its intensity since it had reached her head. If anything it had gotten more tolerable, her mind starting to get used to the constant buzz of warmth curling along her body. It was starting to get...she couldn't believe her own thoughts, pleasant.

Akali put her head in her hands and tried to figure out what to do. She couldn't escape, she couldn't call for help. She couldn't kill herself and she certainly couldn't get whatever was controlling her out of her system. An idea dawned upon her and try as she could it stuck in her head, not because it was good but because it was the only path she felt like she had.

When she had submitted to the poison the first time it had quickly given her relief in a sense by spreading quicker along her body. Now she gave into it again, releasing her control over her body to the fluids flowing within her so they could tell her what to do. To her surprise they responded quickly as she got up and not on her own will walked into her bathroom, shutting the door behind her and turning inside to face the interior.

Akali's bathroom was unlike expectations incredibly fancy, a beautiful room that could've been taken out of a Roman architectural magazine. Smooth white pillars held up the corners of the large room and directly ahead of her rested her shower and bath, a cylindrical tube in the center of the bathroom. Akali watched as she walked to a place on the other side of the shower, to where her full size mirror and sink stood.

 _It wants me to see myself._ She realized and per her expectations her body guided itself to her mirror, standing down in front of it and giving Akali a perfect view of her form.

Akali's figure was never anything incredibly special to her, she had always seen her body as a machine not something to be gawked at no matter what others thought of her clothing choice. Her head was perfectly sized and her brown eyes stared back at her as she combed a hand through her thick black hair, following one strand down to her shoulder blades. Below her neck her body shape was rectangular, toned with muscle and definition as she moved her eyes down her body. Even though she couldn't see it her stomach was flat and defined, a thin set of abs present. Her legs were long and muscular, not much in terms of their curve but were once again focused on strength and flexibility over appearance. She overall had the physique of an athlete, never caring more for her body except for it to serve her well in fighting.

Her hands went behind her back and Akali gasped internally as they released the strap of the top part of her dress and peeled it off, leaving her chest and upper body open for her to see. One of her hands guided itself to her left breast and Akali winced at the heat that soared up from there, focusing her attention to the mound. Her breasts weren't huge, a firm B cup on her small muscular form. After she had acknowledged this fact her hands made their way down to her hips and her waistband, fiddling with the emerald sash as it became loose and untied from her body. Within moments, her lower half became bare as well. Akali felt a stab of pain again as her hands directed her gaze to her womanhood, a cleanly shaven vagina with not a hair visible. Her female parts weren't huge and her butt wasn't that impressive either, two firm cheeks of muscle that she had never cared for before.

 _Except,_ Akali thought, _Now they're important for some reason..._

Akali felt her hands return to her breasts and she looked up, watching them caress her gently and rub around her. She squinted and watched their pattern of movement carefully, a memory flickering at the back of her mind as she watched her hands move along the undersides of her mounds and rise upward along their sides before circling down and repeating the process. It was a pattern, something that she had seen before...because it had been done to her before.

 _Oh god,_ She thought, finally finding what she was looking for. _I know what this is._

Whatever hope and possibility for escape Akali had still harbored vanished as the memory came back to her and she gripped her fists tightly, anger soaring through her. This wasn't fair to her, after EVERYTHING she had done and everything she had helped create THIS was the fate he had chosen for her. He had promised that he would leave her alone, let her see the balance from both sides. It would always be her decision to choose a side, he said. Always. But this wasn't choosing a side and Akali knew it: This was him becoming impatient with her and finally choosing to force a change upon her. She laughed, the name of the box coming back to her. She was an idiot, she should've realized what it was from the moment she saw it.

Akali felt her hands fall to her sides as she took in this information, processing it. She had to make a choice soon, that much was for certain. If she didn't the poison-no, the curse would kill her for her foolishness. This was why she was still alive, not because it had intended to kill her but because it needed her consent to do whatever it did next to her, death or the other option. And the other option was much, much worse than death.

 _Or is it..._ she thought, biting her lip.

Putting aside the horrors of it all, if she took the second option she would become the herald of a new age. She would be the first of a new kind of Runeterran, one so powerful and corrupted that it would take over everything it laid its hands on and reshape it under its image. She would never be the same, mentally or physically and would probably succumb to the curse's full effect on her in order to keep her sanity. It made sense now why he had chosen her all those years ago, she was the only one who could take it without going insane.

Akali felt the curse's magic shift along her body as it pulsed readily, waiting for her decision. She sighed and bowed her head, thinking. This would permanently shift things to the darker spectrum and bring about chaos. It would destroy, twist and fuck. It would shatter the light and make it impossible to tell what was right and wrong. The only consolation to any of it was that she knew neither side could be destroyed and that even the curse couldn't shake her will, she would always see reason and no matter how hard it was protect the ones she loved. It was a horrible decision, one that went against everything Shen had taught her about what was good in the world.

And she took it.

Akali let the darkness overwhelm her as she felt the curse twist and turn in glee as it flowed through her body, glowing an excited violet. The glow spread outward from her chest and bloomed across her veins as she felt each and every bit of her skin light up with sensation as deep within her the curse spread out to her entire body, darkening her skin.

Then came the pain.

Akali buckled and fell to the floor in front of her mirror as she felt the curse start to attack her body, pushing against it and forcing its own desires into hers. She groaned as her muscles began to stretch and twist, her bones began to crack and grow and her skin began to cleanse itself of imperfections. Akali put a hand to the mirror and before her eyes watched as it snapped and became larger, her fingernails pushing themselves just over the edge of her lengthening fingers and seemingly winking back at her as she recoiled from a large crack down her stomach, feeling her ribs shift under her skin.

Akali's mind was full of sensations she couldn't understand or feel as she watched the changes spread along her arms and feet, increasing their length and growing out slightly with muscle. When the changes reached her legs she felt a wave of pain hit her as her leg shape was completely modified, her previously toned legs growing larger and more slender as they were filled with fat. In pure instinct Akali kicked her leg into the ground behind her in pain as it changed, not aware that each time it struck the ground it grew in strength, denting the marble floor.

Her shoulders and back were next. With a large _**SNAP**_ Akali arched her back as she felt her spine break and expand growing several inches longer. Her spine set itself in place and hardened in its current state making it impossible for the now sexy curve of her back to disappear. Her shoulders and along her neck bone followed suit, expanding outward and stretching out the top of her torso slightly. The assassin looked down at the floor in pain and tears streaked from her eyes, each one after the other making a louder sizzling sound as it hit the stone.

By now all of Akali's skeletal structure was reshaping and changing, making itself bigger and more defined towards an 'optimal' form. Out of Akali's sight her hips cracked and widened as her sides caved, giving her an hourglass figure. Her ribs grew and thickened as they hardened into two solid plates, eliminating any chance of a blade being able to pass through while also maintaining the flexibility of before. Her neck snapped and elongated slightly while her face reshaped, her cheekbones becoming more defined and teeth becoming sharper as everything else grew to remain proportional with the rest of her form.

Then, all of a sudden, the pain and changes halted.

Akali groaned as her feet raised herself off the ground without her consent, pain shooting through her legs and lower body as her larger bones moved for the first time. The assassin watched through a blur as her hands went up to her face and rubbed her eyes, bringing her focus back into check and onto her body. Or rather, what had BEEN her body. As Akali stared at herself she unconsciously put a hand on her hips, looking at her figure up to down. What had once been a 5'4 athletic build had been turned into the 6+ foot long figure of a slut. Her legs were long, luscious and slender. Her hands and feet were larger but somehow more dainty than before. Her torso and hips had broadened while her sides had curved to give her a beautiful hourglass figure. Her stomach (which had already been toned before) had only grown even more defined, her abs now fully visible on her stomach.

 _Good lord,_ she thought, _It's turning me into a succubus like Ahri..._

Akali felt her hands move again and she felt a feeling of pleasure as they reached up and touched against her breasts, their size and shape now seeming pathetic on her body. In her disgust she attempted to move them off but felt a stab of pain into her head, recoiling as the message became clear.

 _It doesn't need me to obey anymore,_ Akali thought, _It's just letting me decide if I want to keep my will or not by proving that I can be what it wants._

Akali could've said no then, she could've resisted with all her might and let the evil take over her mind. Her dignity would've remained preserved, the spirit fighting until it couldn't fight anymore. No one would blame her for what had happened. But now, after coming this far she had one goal in mind.

 _He wants me to be this,_ The former pinnacle of balance said, _So I'll do it. But I won't just give it to him, I'll do it right just to show him **how wrong he was.**_

Akali started rubbing her hands into her breasts as she imagined her concept of sex: The feeling of her dream man on her shoulders, the gentle caress of his hands on her body, the sharp jolt of ecstasy as he put himself inside of her. As she continued to imagine her thoughts grew darker and her ideas of good sex more extreme as she began to imagine more radical ways to feel more pleasure. She imagined her body in its perfection: Large, perfect breasts. A big, squishy ass. A large, welcoming vagina and womb with wide tubes so she could accept her lover's huge and engorged member. As she thought in more detail and distanced herself from her body purple light started to dance across her, seeping into her bosom and rear.

 _Puffy, red lips._ She thought, her mind racing with sexual energy. _Big and wide so I can take him in my mouth. A long, curly tongue so I can wrap all the way around him and squeeze._ She reached down with one hand to finger her snatch as she added, _And thicker, glossier hair. Black as my fuck loving heart. Fuck, fuck, FUCK!_

Akali moaned in pleasure as her body raced to meet her desires. Her breasts swelled to meet her demands. B cup, C cup, D cup, all the way to an E cup. Her ass pushed out with fat as it swelled and started to jiggle as Akali began to bounce herself on the rhythm of her thrusts into herself. Her lips puffed out and reddened, her tongue elongated and her hair perfected itself. Her pectoral muscles expanded and her breasts grew in their perkiness, bouncing wildly as their master neared climax.

"Not," Akali said, gritting her teeth "Fucking yet. WE'RE NOT DONE!" The violet glow around Akali grew stronger as she shouted her defiance, demanding more. "FINISH ME!" She commanded, "GIVE ME THE DESIRES YOU WANT ME TO HAVE!"

The curse granted her wish. Akali felt immense pleasure as the idea of sex, rape, incest, ANYTHING became crucial to her. Everything about fucking, reproducing, spreading her changes became the most important thing in the world. Her ideas of right and wrong were thrown out the window as she came to the realization that none of it mattered, that it would all be handled when her job was done and everyone-no, every female in the world was like her.

 _Not the men,_ she thought, _Not the same fuckers who cockblocked me from this. They get to **suffer.**_

And with one final shout at the curse to finish her, Akali came. Hard. Her body jolted and shifted as her juices flowed out of her and onto the mirror in front of her. Her sexual drive increased in its stamina and duration as she continued to release, pounding the wall with her fist and creating a hole in the wall as she felt pure pleasure soar through her.

"Ss-s-soooooo" she stuttered, mouth salivating. "Fu-FUCKING GOOD. MORE!"

For over a minute she came onto the ground, her liquids pooling around her until finally she stopped, lowering her hands to her sides and looking at herself in the mirror.

"Hello sexy," she said, her voice softer and now with a charming touch, "My name is Akali. Nice to meet you."

And from there, the curse began its conquest.


	2. Chapter Two: Then the Rough

It took a lot for Xayah to worry about things, she wasn't scared easily. So when she entered her best friend's room and the hairs along the back of her neck shot up, she wasn't afraid.

No, she was just prepared.

Xayah and Rakan had been busy the previous night trying to track down an important fragment for Ahri, a debt Rakan had harbored for a long time and wouldn't have been able to complete without his love life. She had told him that Akali would be pissed the moment she realized their dueling was cancelled and he had begged her as best as he could, promising her he would return the favor ten fold and as much as she loved her friend she just couldn't get herself out of his eyes. So they had gone, found the fragment and returned it to the elder Vastayan only to find her concerned. When they had arrived she had taken the fragment, told Rakan to get something for her and then pulled Xayah aside.

"We need to talk," The kumiho said, silencing Xayah's rebuttal with a finger on her lip. "It's about Akali, she's in trouble." She continued.

Xayah removed Ahri's finger from her mouth and looked at her, a shot of worry flowing through her system. "Go on."

Ahri nodded and turned to the window, letting her gaze shift across the grassy meadows outside her apartment. "You already know how I function." she asked, "Right?"

"No shit I do," Xayah responded impatiently, "You sense essence in men, you go bang or kill them and you steal it from them. Get to the point."

Ahri rolled her eyes and bit back a retort, this was important. "Long story short," she said, "I can sense sexual tension. And last night, Akali had a HUGE increase in it."

Xayah raised an eyebrow. "So?" she asked, "How is she in trouble? Women get horny all the time."

"You don't understand," Ahri replied, "This wasn't a normal increase in sexual tension. This increase was unnatural, something I haven't seen in a long time. And if it's what I think it is…" She couldn't face Xayah, "...Then you need to stop her, immediately. I already told everyone to avoid her room at all costs."

Xayah didn't usually trust Ahri, she didn't have a good reason to. The Vastayan was tricky and impossible to read and her ideologies towards the current situation in Ionia did little to help that appearance. But when Ahri was serious she was serious, and Xayah bit her lip as she considered her options.

"I'll get Rakan," she said, "We'll go and confront her immediat-"

"No!" Ahri said, gripping Xayah's hands in hers. "You absolutely under NO circumstances can take Rakan with you. This is something only a woman can do, if you take Rakan you're going to both get killed on the spot."

"Then for fucks sake Ahri," Xayah said, raising her voice. "Tell me what's going on! What's happening to Akali?"

Ahri sighed and put a hand to her head, "It's too much for you to take in right now." Ahri conjured a ball of magic and curled it around her palms, the sphere turning a bright pink. "Hold still."

Xayah was not one to take orders and when Ahri threw the ball straight at her face she recoiled, cursing and spitting as the magic quickly wrapped itself around her like a second layer of skin. "Okay," Xayah said, drawing a set of feathers, "Now you don't have a choice. Tell me what's going on, Ahri."

Ahri slapped her, hard. Xayah was surprised at the blow, never once in her experience with the Kumiho had she seen her lose her patience. "I don't have time for your teenage crap," Ahri said, "You have no idea what's going on because this should have never happened in the first place, not again. You need to stop Akali, NOW."

"But what the fuck-" Xayah started before she was slapped again.

"The ball I shot at you is a magical shield," the Nine Tailed Fox explained quickly, "If you went in there and confronted her without protection you'd be doomed from the start. The magic is strong enough to resist ten minutes of consistent contact, after that you either need to run like hell or kill Akali. Now for once in your life can you please trust me and go save your friend?"

"FINE!" Xayah shouted, bolting out the front door and sprinting down the hallway as she began the several minute journey to Akali's apartment. Back in Ahri's apartment the Kumiho watched her go and stared at her hands, the memories from a time she had tried to forget coming back all too well.

 _You're not winning, Yokubo._ She thought, blue magic flaring around her arms. _Not then, not now._

…

Xayah walked into Akali's apartment as quietly as she could, noting the abnormal levels of darkness that coated the room and the lack of any activity from her best friend. Akali was nowhere to be seen, the only indication that anything had changed from yesterday being the smashed portions of her bathroom. Xayah looked at the dents in the marble and shook her head, concern lighting up her face.

Holy shit, Akali… she thought, _What's happened to you?_

As if she could read her mind a buxom figure slid through the bathroom entrance and closed the door, a warm smile on her face.

"Hello, Xayah." Akali said, breaking off the handle without a backwards glance. "Nice of you to drop by."

Xayah wasn't afraid when she saw her friend's body, she was just shocked by it. Everything about Akali was bigger, more defined. She was huge and curved like the Kumiho she had seen earlier only much, much taller and with normal human features. Her previously modest breasts were now huge, sitting on top of Akali's chest under new layers of pectoral muscle. Her hips were wide and her back was curved to what most would call perfection. Akali's once slim and muscular legs had grown to ridiculous size while maintaining their slenderness and to top it off Xayah could tell that despite everything else Akali had only grown stronger, the assassin's muscles and abs larger and more prominent on her body. Her eyes gleamed a warm violet in the darkness as she calmly let Xayah evaluate her new figure.

"Do you like it?" Akali prompted, looking down smugly and groping her own breast with a hand. "Nowhere near as ridiculous as I think a man would imagine a 'perfect figure' to be but if I had to say anything…" she rubbed her large mound delicately. "...I think it's a big, big improvement." she moaned, laughing at her own excitement.

Xayah crossed her arms, her focus back on the task at hand. "That's enough, Akali." she said, "That new body must feel amazing but it's not good for you. Something's going on, I don't know wh-"

Xayah gasped as Akali tackled her, pinning her to the floor. She had expected her friend to be stronger but not THIS strong. The ground around them dented slightly as Akali pressed her friend into the floor, her expression still smug.

"Oh, you don't know what's going on?" she mused, pinning Xayah's shoulders down with her hands as Akali moved to sit on top of her. "Why am I not surprised? That cunning little fox doesn't want you to get any funny ideas. She's a smart one, I'll give her that." Xayah groaned and looked at her friend in disgust as Akali licked her neck. "Oh, and a prepared one too." Akali said, "Her spells are getting stronger, I'm impressed."

"Where's Akali, you piece of shit." Xayah said through gritted teeth, "What did you do to her?"

Akali looked at her and gave her the serious look only her friend could. "It is me, feather head." she replied, "I'm basically the same whether you believe it or not. I'm just…" she smirked and tugged suggestively at Xayah's top. "...more informed, in a way."

"The Akali I know wouldn't be like this," Xayah said, slowly positioning her legs to kick Akali off. "You were always about balance, maintaining order. This isn't order, this is full darkness. How can you think you're the same if you're being this much of a fucking slut?"

Akali nodded. "Point taken. Honestly I didn't expect you to understand initially, you're too stubborn for that." She shifted her legs and Xayah cried out in pain as her covert attempt to reposition was abruptly halted. "You'd have to see it to believe it," the assassin said, "Which you will in about, hmm….seven minutes?"

Xayah shook her head, still refusing to give in to her emotions. "Akali, think about this." she said, "This isn't who you are, this isn't what you need to be. You're a center of balance, a safety net. You told me that everything you do revolves around keeping things equal between good and evil. How is this doing that?"

Akali sighed and brushed a hand through her hair, Xayah noticing for the first time that even her friend's black locks had been improved. "Things AREN'T balanced right now, Xayah." She said, "They haven't been balanced for a long time. Ever since Zed started his campaign to take down the Kinkou Order things have been leaning to the left. It's only gotten worse with Malzahar's antics as well."

Xayah wanted to punch her friend, hard. "So what the fuck are you doing then Akali?" she asked, "This just makes things worse!"

Akali looked at her friend in the eyes and allowed the sadness in her own to surface, Xayah's composure finally cracking when she heard the honesty of her friend's words. "Xayah, if I don't do something the darkness is going to take over no matter what. Shen can't stop it, I can't stop it, hell not even Kayle can stop it. The world Zed and Malzahar would create is one of destruction, chaos, fire. It isn't a world with any pleasure or happiness at all, it's just a wasteland. I've been trying to fight with the light all this time to see if I could stop it but it just isn't enough. I have to do this."

"So what?" Xayah said, tears forming in her eyes. "Do you seriously think this is any better? Turning us all into fucking whores and making us be unable to think of anything for ourselves except who's dick we want to suck? We don't have a choice in that world, Akali. You know I'm too smart to see otherwise, this isn't something that can coexist."

"I know." Akali said, loosening her grip on her friend. "But the darkness is coming no matter what, Xayah. And I honestly believe that in the world I want to create things would be much, much better than that. People would be happy, there would be order. No one would care about petty things such as land, resources or ideologies. All that would matter is enjoying life, even if it is one big sex party." She gave Xayah the most sincere look in the world and said with finality, "And I don't want to hurt you, Xayah. So please, let me help you understand."

Xayah shook her head, desperately trying to shake her friend's words away. "I can't believe this is you, Akali. Ahri is a bitch but she's smart, something else is going on here. I know it, I fucking know it Akali.. How can you know that this is really what you want?"

"Because," Akali replied, "If Ahri is opposing me then I know I'm doing something right. Ahri's the force that's kept this curse at bay for thousands of years, and if she's fighting me like this instead of confronting me herself?" Akali leaned in to Xayah. "It's because she knows this has to happen." And with that Akali broke through the magical shield and placed her lips against Xayah's, pressing her tongue deep inside her friend's mouth as she worked to gain her friend's submission.

Xayah's body was much like Akali's primarily focused on function over appearance. Like her friend's old figure Xayah's body shape was rectangular with long, meaty legs and subpar asset sizes. The one key difference between Akali and Xayah was the latter's Vastayan features: As Akali kissed her friend her long ears shuddered and her harpy-esque legs knocked together, the blood in them flowing much faster than their human counterparts as the curse pushed into Xayah with a fury, covering her body in seconds.

"The changes won't complete until you willingly drink my essence," Akali explained, moving her hands to rip off Xayah's clothes. "It'll change your bone and muscular structure first but won't make anything else bigger until you give in mentally. If you don't consent, you die."

Xayah opened her mouth to respond but was silenced by Akali placing a hand on her mouth. "My blood counts too," Akali said, "Before you have any ideas." The assassin stripped her friend and picked her up, carefully keeping one arm over Xayah's mouth and the other over her waist as she carried her to the stained mirror on the other side of the room. When they arrived Akali forced Xayah to stand on her legs and face herself before removing her hand from her mouth.

"What do you see, Xayah?" Akali said, rubbing a hand over her friend's stomach. "What do you see in your beautiful, Vastayan body?"

"The ability to kick your ass." Xayah replied, still managing to hold down the heat that had started to build up in her system.

Akali shook her head. "You're definitely strong," she said, "And lean too, a lot like me. But other than us being different species, can you see the other big difference?"

Xayah shook her head, refusing to think about it. "Well," Akali said, putting her hands on her friend's chest. "I'll tell you: My body was strong but submissive, I would give in to the person I loved. You, on the other hand…" Akali gripped both of her friend's breasts and squeezed hard, a lightning bolt of pleasure shooting through Xayah as she was violated. "You and your body have always liked it rough." Akali finished, whispering the last word in her friend's ear.

Akali began roughly groping her friend as she bucked and groaned in pain underneath her strong grip, the manhandling of her chest and her emotions kickstarting her transformation. Akali felt herself start to get turned on as she watched from her hold on Xayah as her friend's legs snapped and expanded outward, gaining muscle and length as they grew bigger. Xayah's bird-like feet curled and spasmed as they became bigger and the talons on their edges started to sharpen making them appear more menacing and deadly. Her legs finished quickly, rounding out as two powerful limbs of muscle and strength with long, curved talons glinting silver in the darkness. Xayah looked at her legs in shock and shouted in frustration, hitting Akali with her arms as they too began to expand.

"Good girl," Akali purred, satisfied with the direction her friend was going. "Just let your anger take you away, give everything you have against me."

Xayah did so, pounding her friend with all the strength she had and cursing up a storm as she tried to free herself. With every motion of her body it changed further, turning more and more into the curved hourglass figure Akali had except with a larger emphasis on speed and precision, her fingernails curling into razor sharp knives and her body structure focusing on becoming lean and compact, essentially a thinner and more built version of the assassin who held her. Xayah's curses of anger turned into ones of conflict as she struggled with the desires starting to mount up in her, especially as her hips began to widen and stretch her snatch in the process.

"You're going to be even faster than before," Akali said, impressed. "And with how you're changing more flexible and durable too. I'm going to love fucking you every night, Xayah."

Xayah didn't reply, her mind trying in vain to search for a way out of her current situation. She knew that there was still a way out but as she searched more and more she couldn't find it, the location in her brain she needed sealed off long ago by the same woman she had talked to only fifteen minutes earlier. Xayah felt her control slipping as she started to accept what was happening to her, embracing it so that she wouldn't have to think of confronting Rakan with what she was going to become. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she imagined her lover reacting to what she was being turned into, the fear and pure concern on his face as he would desperately try to help her but only be cut down like another man.

Akali picked up on her sadness and as the changes made it to the crossroads she squeezed her friend tight, rocking her as Xayah's body grew tall enough to allow her to place her head on the assassin's shoulder. She looked up at Akali with eyes of grief, their irises muddled between their normal orange and a more lustful red.

"I can't ever go back," she whispered to her friend, her voice broken, "I can't ever see him again."

Akali kissed Xayah again, pressing her large breasts into her friend's widening back and letting her nipples rub over the Vastayan's skin as her bones shifted underneath. The feeling, Akali knew, must have been heavenly.

"I'll take care of you," Akali said with full honesty, cradling her friend in her arms. "You can be my strong markswoman on the field and my loyal partner in bed, my ONLY partner once this is all over. You'll never have to worry about Rakan again, I promise. Just let me finish you."

Xayah responded to her friend by desperately pressing lips back on Akali's mouth, slowly but surely bringing out her own tongue to feel Akali's sharpened teeth. The assassin smiled gratefully as she embraced Xayah's newfound passion, pressing her chest in even more as she reached down and fingered her new lover's womanhood, placing two sharp fingers inside with a force that made Xayah open her eyes wide in shock but flutter as she felt the sheer pleasure of being fingered, the smaller redhead adjusting her position so that Akali could get deeper inside of her.

"You're doing it wrong," Xayah said as she placed her own hands against Akali's large womanhood. "You're too gentle with sliding in." Xayah licked the fingers of her right hand and jabbed the middle three inside Akali, twisting them around inside her friend. "You have to make them feel each moment, each brush of the finger."

Akali raised an eyebrow as they continued their respective ministrations on each other, both going deep. "Where'd you learn that?" she asked, the sexy attitude temporarily fizzling over pure curiosity.

Xayah smiled. "I forgot," she said, "Someone not important anymore, I guess."

Akali grinned and they kissed again, Xayah's passion starting to flare up and make her more and more confident in Akali's arms. She turned her chest around to face Akali's and pressed her small firm breasts against Akali's big perky ones, rubbing them against the assassin as she started to bounce herself on the heels of her feet.

"When are those juices coming?" Xayah purred, slamming another finger inside Akali's pussy as she hastened her grinding against her. "I'm getting impatient, I want to be able to compete with this."

"Soon," Akali said, "But you're going to have to be in position if you want to get it."

Xayah nodded and with incredible dexterity locked her fingers inside Akali as with her free hand she placed an arm against the bathroom wall before splitting her legs like a cheerleader, slowly sliding down and grinning up at her lover as she sank all the way down to where Akali's churning womanhood waited.

"Better?" Xayah said, placing her hands to her sides and licking the rim of Akali's inner walls to try and get as much precum as she could.

"Better." Akali replied before releasing her orgasm into Xayah's awaiting mouth.

The Vastayan woman cried out in pleasure as her friend's juices flowed into her mouth at a rapid rate, bringing her hands up around her mouth to try and make sure not a single drop of the essence missed its mark. As the white hot fluid poured itself into her mouth Xayah felt her thoughts drift to her ideal man, her ideal lovemaking and more importantly her ideal body. She had known what she wanted for a long time, her experience with Rakan had made her see her flaws and want to fix them. Now as the curse was spread to her heart she embraced it, her molars sharpening and pushing out like small fangs as she began to let herself dream.

Akali watched eagerly as she watched her friend's assets start to stir and enlarge, her breasts pushing out and her back arching as her ass gained fat. She placed a protective hand on her lover's back as she felt the spine harden in its new spot and to her surprise bulk up with even more muscle, her friend's back becoming much stronger than hers. She found out why almost immediately: Xayah's breasts were growing huge on her small body, their areolas expanding to cover more area and her teats lacating with milk as she was filled. Akali couldn't help herself and started to suck on her friend's growing mounds earning a growl of agreement from the Vastayan.

"That's good," Xayah said, her voice breaking as it matured and became more authoritative. "Be a good whore and milk me for all you're worth." She leaned back and let Akali do her work as her thoughts raced, ideas and potential making her well with excitement.

 _Stop them at a D cup in their normal size but let them expand out to an E cup whenever I have milk,_ she thought. _That way I can watch them all squirm under me as they try to get to their prize. Make my ass incredibly firm too, the type that if you slap it you know it'll maintain its shape and make your hand sore._

The changes obliged to their master's commands, her breasts bulging with milk as they expanded to great proportions and her ass cheeks clenching together as they hardened becoming two mounds of steel. Xayah wasn't done though. No, she wasn't letting this stupid thing autopilot her.

 _I've always hated how my wings fucking suck, make them self-sufficient._ She said, flapping them experimentally. _My ears need something too...something to make them more, how do I say it...painful. In fact, fuck it. Make everything a better threat._

Xayah's back shifted and she moaned as her ears filled with blood and bone, making them grow slightly in size and making their tips sharper and much, much harder. She let out a moan of surprise as well as she felt her skin clean itself of any blemishes and scars while also darkening, leaving her with a nice perfect tan. As the changes got ready for their big finale the smaller things took their turn to occur: Her eyes sharpened and improved in their vision while turning a vibrant red, her nose grew slightly and increased in its efficiency to make her smell better, her lips puffed out and down in her reproductive area her vaginal walls pushed out as her entrances expanded and became more accommodating. Her mind lit up with new and previously hidden pathways as she learned how to do multiple things that most couldn't like curling her tongue, twiddling her ears or more appropriately the ability to differentiate blood from other scents. Finally as her wings prepared to morph her hair changed its color to be a darker shade of red, the individual hairs on her head gaining small barbs as even her red locks became deadly to the touch.

Then came the part that made Akali truly, truly feel blessed to have her friend.

As she watched Xayah's wings bulged and cracked as they stretched out to their full length, their owner giving them a dissatisfied grunt before willing them to become something decent. She wasn't let down. As the duo watched Xayah's wings doubled in size, pure muscle ripping across the new skin as their frame shifted to be more aerodynamic. They split in two and Xayah moaned in pure ecstasy as her wings pushed out on not just her right but her left, making up for the pair that had always been laid on her but never been hers. During the process Xayah's legs grew even longer and stronger to accomodate for the increased weight of her body, the two limbs rounding out as two lengthy pieces of pure muscle and curving out to solidify their place to be the most seductive asset on her body. As Xayah's pinions finished sharp talons appeared on the edges of her now hawk-like wings, sharpening and protruding from the rest of her wingspan as she relished in the feeling of the way they began to flap back and forth and carry her into the air.

 _Finally free,_ she thought. _I don't need anyone to fly anymore, I can do it on my own. And damn, I can do it WELL._

After Xayah's wingspan had reached well over six feet they stopped, allowing her to sigh and relax for a moment. She was interrupted in this by Akali's touch on her breast, the now finished Vastayan looking down at her lover as she looked on in awe.

"What?" Xayah said, "You actually thought I wasn't gonna use this to its fullest?"

Akali shook her head. "No," she said, grinning, "I'm just amazed at how much you're turning me on."

The taller, now sex-driven Vastayan grinned and wrapped her arms around her best friend, looking up at Akali's purple eyes with her own cherry red glare. Akali was still bigger than her, she was much thicker in her upper body and had several inches on the smaller redhead. Still with such a wide wingspan, long muscular legs and unbreakable ass who needed to be the tallest?

"So what do we do now?" Xayah said, her orgasm still leagues away. She had always taken a while to ramp up and the changes had done nothing to take that away from her.

Akali kissed her and lovingly pressed herself into her friend. "Tomorrow? We need to go find someone. Right now?" She took her hand and pushed it back into Xayah's waiting pussy, satisfied at its new size. "Right now, we fuck our brains out."

* * *

Ahri let her image of Xayah's sexual tension go and sighed, putting a hand to her chin in thought. She hadn't expected Xayah to win, she had mostly sent the girl there because she knew that it would happen eventually and it would contain Akali in her room for longer.

 _She's just as forceful and persuasive as ever,_ Ahri thought, _Determined, too. Guess some things always stay the same._

The kumiho made her choice and stood up, walking to her bedside mirror before stripping off the top of her dress and leaving her perky breasts bare for her to see.

 _But two can play at this game,_ The Nine Tailed Fox thought, concentrating her magic and pouring it into her body with one goal in mind: _Preparation._

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Intercourse will come later, it'll become clear in a few chapters how Akali is going to do it. Looks like Ahri is also getting ready to take things into her own hands though, hm...


	3. Chapter Three: Then the Spider Queen

Xayah woke up in the morning to find herself in the arms of Akali.

As the Vastayan slowly became aware of her surroundings she noticed they had at some point over the events of the previous day transferred over to Akali's bed, the large mattress able to keep both of them well within its boundaries despite their increased size. The events of last night were a blur to Xayah, the sheer sexual energy that had been transferred between them too much to fully bring back what she remembered into a feasible picture. All she could discern really was a warm feeling, one that welled up inside of her whenever she looked at her friend.

Akali was besides her, completely nude and sleeping peacefully with her arms wrapped around Xayah's torso and legs in a gentle and loving manner. Her head was pushed up against Xayah's neck and the Vastayan girl shivered as she felt Akali's warm breath push against her.

"Akali," Xayah said gently, "Wake up."

Akali didn't respond, still perfectly happy cuddling her lover. Xayah loved the position but her impatience and trained desire to move got the better of her.

"Akali," Xayah said with increased annoyance, "Wake up." She struggled to free herself from her friend's death lock but couldn't escape, the assassin's superior arm strength keeping her occupied. Xayah gave up after a moment and relaxed, plopping her head back down onto her part of the pillow as she turned to look at Akali's face.

 _You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen,_ she thought. _Sort of sucks that I gotta do this._

And with that, Xayah used her enhanced legs to kick her friend off the bed and halfway across the room, the assassin landing on the ground with a large THUMP. Akali's eyes flew open and she looked around in surprise and fear before she noticed Xayah buckled down in huge fits of laughter, the smaller woman unable to control herself at the sheer hilarity of the situation.

"You got so fucking wrecked," Xayah cackled, her nose ring glinting in the morning light. "That's what you get for not letting go of me."

Akali rolled her eyes and got up, brushing herself off as she hid the smile on her face. "You could've just pinched me," she replied, "You did that enough last night."

Xayah's face lost a bit of its light and she shook her head. "I don't remember any of it," Xayah said, "I just remember the initial transformation and from there nothing."

Akali paused to think and nodded, putting a hand to her forehead. "Right," she said, "I forgot that you won't have your memories for a little while." Akali moved over to her kitchen and turned on the water, washing her hands off as she got ready to cook. "I don't think you can get dressed so you can stay in the bed if you like, it's gonna be cold today."

Xayah scowled. "Please," she said, getting up and stretching. "I think after everything that happened I'm more than capable of taking a little cold now." It was at that point that Xayah finally noticed something and with a twinge of regret cupped her breasts, sizing them up experimentally. "Uh, Akali…?"

"Hm?" Akali said, pulling out some eggs from the dented but still functional refrigerator.

"Did we get smaller? Xayah said, moving her hands down her hips and to behind her back to her wings. "We're still bigger than before," she said, "But I remember being at least half a foot taller than this."

Akali didn't seem fazed, her pace of working long undisturbed. "Yeah," she said, "That's another thing I have to tell you: Our bodies are at their physical maximum only at their sexual maximum." With a graceful spin of the spatula in her hands she flipped the eggs she was cooking and turned to look at her friend. "Do you know why dicks aren't always erect?"

Xayah nodded, moving over to Akali's bedside table and looking at the small black box on top of it. "Yeah," she said, "It'd suck to have that thing always erect because you don't always use it. It's like a huge awkward weight that you always have to work around for no reason, if you tried to do normal things like moving or fighting it would just get in the way."

"Exactly." Akali said, taking a moment to feel her own chest with a moment of lust. "The curse used to work so that our bodies would be at their sexual peaks all of the time, making us what we were last night permanently. There were multiple problems with that though, from ease of being picked out as being cursed to the inability to move despite stronger muscles." Akali loaded her friend's breakfast onto a plate and tossed it over to her. "Chicken eggs," she said, "No fear of cannibalism there."

Xayah caught the plate and looked down at it, thinking. "You still need to tell me everything that's going on, Akali." she said, serious enough for Akali to stop in her tracks and look over at her. "I don't want to be left in the dark like this," Xayah continued, "There's so much that I feel like I need to know but you're hiding from me out of fear or some shit. I'm not exactly afraid of much, you know."

Akali sighed and walked over to her friend, sitting down onto the bed and looking over at the Vastayan. She thought for a long time before wording her response. "I'm only just getting aware of a lot of this stuff too," she said, choosing each word carefully. "It's really hard to explain, a lot of this stuff just comes to me when it's needed."

Xayah nodded, leaning herself against the wall. "Okay, that's fine. But can you tell me what we need to do, at least? Obviously I'm not the only one who's going to be getting…" she looked down and motioned to herself, "...this."

"Yeah, I can." Akali replied, feeling a moment of pride at her friend being able to understand her so well. "You're right, you're only the first woman out of a lot that I intend to sexualize." Akali clapped her hands together and looked at her friend with confidence. "The goal is, putting it bluntly to take over the world and make it one big sexual pile of feminine dominance. Women rule, men get punished for the amount of stupid shit they've done over the past few millennia and overall Runeterra becomes a stronger and more peaceful place."

"That sounds dumb as fuck." Xayah said, sarcasm layering her voice. "And completely unoriginal."

"Well yeah," Akali said, "It's probably been thought of before. But then again, someone's gotta do it." Akali stood up and walked over to Xayah, running a hand over her friend's face. "And with you helping me, we're gonna do it perfectly." she whispered, kissing her friend on the cheek.

Xayah groaned in annoyance but accepted her friend's gesture, patting her back. "Fine," she said, "But you're mine. Got it?"

Akali grinned. "Always," she said, "Till death do us part."

Xayah smiled and pushed her friend off her before walking into the center of the room before sitting herself down on a small green couch. "Alright then," she said, finally diving into her plate of eggs. "What do we have to do?" she said, mouth full.

Akali's face became serious again as she considered their options, looking around the room as she spoke. "Well, in all likelihood Ahri's warned all of the girls to stay away from us. They won't send in anyone else for a few days out of risk of hazard but after that we'll be caught and interrogated unless we do something beforehand."

"But we can't leave," Xayah noted, "Right?"

"Right." Akali said, putting a hand to her chin. "That's the problem. If we leave this room we immediately get captured and if we don't leave this room we can't give anyone else the curse. Akali cursed and kicked her table, the wood breaking slightly. "This hasn't been an issue before…" she groaned, "Things have gotten extremely safe."

Xayah finished her eggs and put the plate besides her, tilting her head. "You can't seriously have nothing to fix this, though." she said, her voice bordering on disappointment. "You're Akali, damn it. And on top of that you have all of that weird knowledge inside your head now. There's gotta be something."

Akali thought hard, a swirl of images not belonging to her passing by in the blink of an eye. She was just about to tell Xayah that there wasn't anything until she noticed something in the upper corner of the ceiling, a smile forming on her face.

"There is." Akali said, pointing to the small spiderling on the ceiling's edge. "It looks like someone may be curious enough to help."

* * *

The spiderling was incredibly small, barely the size of a bottle cap. Akali's improved vision could see the faint red markings along its abdomen as with a beckon of her hand it scurried down the wall, its fast pace sending a chill down Xayah's spine.

"Don't tell me that's from who I think it is." she moaned, putting a pillow to her head. "Anyone but her."

"Relax," Akali said, walking over to the wall stretching out a hand to the small arachnid. It paused briefly before accepting the gesture, walking into the middle of Akali's palm and looking up at her with eight orange eyes. Akali laughed at how little the thing was and outstretched her arm, allowing the spiderling a full view of the room along with herself and Xayah.

"Have you been enjoying the view?" Akali prompted, smirking.

The spiderling gave off an adorable hiss and clapped its tiny jaws together as if asserting impatience in the conversation.

"Okay, okay." Akali said, raising her free hand in a gesture of surrender. "On to the point. Is Elise watching this right now? I need to make sure."

The little spider nodded, staring the assassin down as best as it could.

"Alright." Akali said, "Now I'll assume you overheard the conversation we just had and probably got a good look at what happened last night. Elise, can you do me a huge favor and come over?" Akali's smirk took on an evil look as she continued, "I think something like this would benefit both sides nicely."

The spiderling paused and skittered around in Akali's hand, confusing her as she watched it spin around. Xayah, who had been attempting to avoid eye contact with the spiderling sighed and spoke up.

"It's spelling out _No Curse_. She wants to talk with you on even terms, I assume."

Akali thought about it for a moment then shook her head in agreement, putting her hand back against the wall. "Deal." she said, "But I think you'll want it once we're done negotiating. Now get here soon, we don't have all day."

The spiderling let off one more cute hiss before it scurried off of Akali's hand, up the wall and out of sight. Xayah let out a sigh of relief as it disappeared.

"If she brings her children with her," Xayah said, "I swear to god…"

"Calm down." Akali said, walking over and cuddling her friend. "She's not going to do anything stupid. We need her too, especially since I think I know what she's going for."

Xayah hit her friend on the shoulder. "It better be. If it isn't, I'm gonna kick her shit in."

For a few minutes nothing happened and the two women occupied the time eating and trying to find something that could cover them other than the bed's blanket. After a long fit of fruitless searching Xayah gave up, taking Akali's blanket and cutting it into two oversized ponchos that the duo was now wearing. Obviously they didn't need to wear anything but the pleasure in seeing each other's bodies was a powerful force, too much to be able to focus on other things.

Finally Xayah threw up her hands in frustration, pacing the room angrily and resisting the growing urge to kick something into oblivion. "Where the hell is she?" Xayah said, "If I have to stay in this goddamn Poncho and not be able to do anything I'm gonna lose it."

Akali hugged her friend, the blanket doing little to hide her friend's lean curves from her eyes. "Give it a minute," she whispered, "Good things come to those who wait."

Xayah thought about shooting a retort but yielded, letting herself fall into Akali's spell. The two stayed in their embrace for a minute before Xayah loosened herself from it, readjusting her poncho.

"How is she even going to get in here, anyway?" Xayah muttered, looking at the front door. "I bet they're watching that around the clock."

A rumbling sound answered her question, light at first but picking up in intensity and strength as it grew closer. Xayah's eyes widened at the miniature earthquake and cursed under her breath before backing herself into the center of the room, retrieving and wielding a set of feathers from her destroyed clothes. Akali looked on in a curious gaze as the sounds approached the room's sole window besides her mattress, a dark shroud starting to appear over it. The sounds suddenly stopped and Xayah caught Akali's gaze, both looking at the window now.

"Don't open it," Xayah said, "I think we can take our chances with being caught."

Akali rolled her eyes and after picking up one of her kama from the floor proceeded to break the window, pushing aside the glass as she cleared out a wide path.

"I didn't open it," Akali said innocently.

"Fuck you." Xayah said as a huge black wave filled the now open gap in the room and thousands of spiders poured through.

The spiders were all sorts of sizes, ranging from being as small as a pencil eraser to as big as a book. They worked to cover the room in a crazy frenzy, pouring in like a disease and making the room one big darkness within a minute. Xayah hissed threateningly at any spider who approached her and they respected the Vastayan woman's intentions, a small foot-wide circle being left unoccupied around Xayah's feet. Akali on the other hand allowed the spiders to do as they pleased, the small arachnids lightly rubbing against her toes and legs in a way that would give any child nightmares. Akali looked around for Elise and was confused to not see her anywhere, the expression mirrored on Xayah's face.

"Well, where is she?" Xayah said, annoyed. "It's not like she can fit through that window with how big she i-" Xayah stopped and when she saw the spider now passing through the broken window. "No fucking way," she said, awe in her voice. "No fucking WAY."

A large, blackish-red spider with an exceptionally large abdomen was being escorted by her children as she scurried through the window and along the wall towards Akali and Xayah. The spider wasn't anywhere near the size most people thought it would be, only as big as a pillow. What truly amazed the duo however was when it began to shift right in front of them. All around what seemingly appeared to be the queen spider her children covered it, caressing their mother as light red magic started to pulsate from beneath them. More spiderlings condensed around the now growing form of the spider as it changed shape and size, becoming more and more humanoid as it descended the wall and with two feet made it's way onto the floor. Spiderlings worked furiously and leapt off their Queen as she finished her transformation, two red eyes peering out in calm anticipation as Elise's human form was complete.

"Hello there," Elise said, the last spiderlings falling off their mother as she stretched and took the opportunity to flaunt herself in front of the other two women in the room. Elise smiled wickedly. "I believe I was summoned?"

Akali smirked and crossed her arms over her chest. "You were," she said, keeping her voice level. "I have to say though, I didn't know you could be that small in spider form."

Elise laughed and stretched down to wave a hand through the spiderlings happily buzzing around her, intentionally giving Akali a full view of her ample cleavage. "It's simple enough, really." Elise replied, allowing a single spiderling to leap onto her index finger and hiss happily at its mother. "Once you get used to the magic it just works perfectly to accommodate your desires." The Spider Queen looked up and her smile widened. "But I think you know all about that. Don't you, _Yokubo_?"

Akali's smirk lessened and she tightened her stance. "How do you know that name?"

Elise walked over to Akali and assessed her body from a distance, occasionally running a hand across the assassin's body as she made her observations. "Oh, you know the answer to that." Elise said calmly, "That isn't the concern here, though. No, I think a greeting is in order. I don't believe we ever had the opportunity to formally meet, after all."

Akali nodded and outstretched her hand, Elise graciously accepting it as she curled her long pale fingers around Akali's. They shook and Elise picked up on her arm strength, chuckling as she looked at the muscles in the assassin's arm. "My my," Elise mused, "You still love your strength, don't you, Yokubo?" The Spider Queen shifted her gaze and focused it on Xayah, whom of which had spent the entire time looking at Elise with a mixture of resentment and properly placed mistrust. "I see the Vastayan's learned to love it as well. Hello, dear."

Xayah grunted and maintained her cold stare, feathers ready.

Elise sighed and moved behind Akali, looking over the muscles on her upper body. "Worrying about the past will get you nowhere, little bird." Elise called out as she gently touched Akali's muscles, "Especially since you and I are going to be a lot closer from now on."

"Just get it over with." Xayah said, gritting her teeth. "Make the deal, get laid and then get all of these fucking spiders out of here."

Elise raised an eyebrow and Xayah felt a small bolt of fear run up her as the spiders closed the gap around her feet, scurrying happily along her curved talons. "They like you, you know." Elise said, finishing her observations of Akali. "Both of you. Looks like the curse has only gotten better since I last saw it."

The two women waited patiently for Elise to speak again and the Spider Queen took her time, looking at Akali's eyes and humming with interest as she saw the light violet glow. Finally Elise walked over to the now black bed, sitting down as her children made themselves clear for her.

"You're still Akali, correct?" Elise asked, her voice tinted with disappointment. "The woman I intended to meet is there but simply playing a backseat role for once? A shame."

Akali nodded, her eyes flaring a brighter purple for a split second to give Elise some reassurance. "If you mean the new way I think then you're correct." Akali said, walking over to Elise with spiderlings quickly clearing a path. "I'm still Akali, I just have an...additional influence inside of me now."

Elise put a hand to Akali's cheek and caressed it, her eyes unreadable. "I see." she said. Elise beckoned for Akali to sit down and she joined her on the bed, the two sitting side by side as Elise continued to gaze at her.

"The thing is," Elise said after a moment, staring Akali's purple eyes down, "The fact that she isn't in full control worries me because I don't know how this will go if I agree to help you. No offense, Akali." The Spider Queen's face formed a frown. "I'm just used to a different mindset."

Akali a hand on Elise's leg, teasing the humanoid woman with the touch of the curse on her fingertips. "From what I know," Akali said quietly, "I still have control over myself because I can do her job better. Yokubo hasn't exactly been very vocal with me and I still have no clue as to who she really is, all I can understand is that she's tired of being kept down and thinks a change is for the better."

Elise maintained her frown, unimpressed. "Fair enough. I suppose I just feel left out, that's all." Elise's eyes flared red for a moment and all of a sudden a larger type of spiderlings began to congregate on the floor of the room for all three girls to see.

"These little darlings," Elise said, "Are filled with an aphrodisiac and a little built-in navigation system for whomever they bite. Anyone who takes in the poison will be incredibly turned on and full of desire to follow what they'll see as a heat trail to its source, of which…" she motioned her arms around the room, "...is right here."

"They'll be caught immediately though," Xayah said. "They're watching the front door with a fury and I don't think they can just climb in the window like you can."

Elise smirked. "That's true," she admitted, "But if all goes well only two more women besides myself need to come into this room and gain the curse's effect before that stops being a problem. Am I correct, Akali?"

Akali nodded. "Once there's five," she said, "We have what we need to move on to the next stage. But how are they going to get passed the guarding?"

Elise waved her hand in a gesture of ease. "When both of them are coming to the door I'll have my children go out and kill anything that tries to stop them. They're quite volatile, as you can already guess. Once they're inside the spiderlings I send out will sacrifice themselves to form a nice strong cocoon around the room's walls to make sure nothing gets in for as long as we need."

Xayah was still unconvinced. "And why should we trust you?" she said, "You don't exactly come off as a cooperative type, pardon my caution."

Elise ignored the sarcasm in the comment. "That's true," she said, "But then again, you don't really have a choice. Nobody else is either willing or capable of helping you in the current situation, this room is locked down quite well. In addition, my demands for agreeing to help you aren't really that extreme."

"What are they?" Akali asked, voice even.

"Land." Elise said, "That's the big thing. If you succeed in taking over Runeterra and turning it into Yokubo's dream then I want a large portion of the southeast to which I can control and harbor anyone who wishes to share my ideologies. You wouldn't believe how hard it is to run a cult from your League room. It's horrible."

"Fine." Akali said, ignoring Xayah's raised hand in defiance. "What else?"

"Not much else." Elise admitted, shrugging her shoulders as she thought. "Respect for spiders, proper treatment of spiders, permission for me to take a few women every now and again for my own use. Minor stuff."

"You don't want the curse?" Akali said, her smirk returning. "Don't tell me that's a lack of trust I sense, Elise."

"Not at all." Elise said, a smirk forming on her own red lips. "In fact, I'd love to have some fun with you girls. It certainly has been a while." She frowned, her face seemingly appearing apologetic. "Unfortunately, from past experience the curse doesn't mesh well with the magic that makes me immortal and the beauty I am. It gets...unstable, let's say."

Xayah quietly raised her fist in triumph and Akali cast her eyes down to her own legs, thinking.

"Alright, it's a deal." Akali said, holding out her hand to Elise. "But I have to mark you for things to properly work with the first five, even if you don't truly accept the curse into your system. The mark has to happen."

Elise raised an eyebrow and feigned mock surprise. "Oh?" she mused, taking Akali's hand and for the second time that day shaking it. "And how exactly are you going to mark me, Akali?"

The assassin grinned. "The same way I marked her."

"Well then," Elise said, standing up and turning to face Xayah. "May I start, then?"

Xayah caught the look immediately.

"Oh NO!" Xayah said, backing up and ignoring the spiders around her feet. "No NO NO! Akali don't you dare let her-" She attempted to continue but recoiled as a web covered her mouth, obstructing her voice. Akali gave her a sincerely apologetic look.

"Sorry," Akali said, moving behind Elise to the Spider Queen's rear. "If she screwed me instead of you there's a good chance you'd break and try to kill her, Xayah. Plus it's easier this way, I have to be careful in how I administer the curse to her system."

Xayah attempted to curse at her but as Elise approached and the web refused to give she simply gave Akali the finger. The Vastayan woman then moved to back up into the corner, shooting at any group of spiders that came close to trying to stop her. With a lift of her hand Elise stopped the attempts of her children, moving forward slowly and allowing her hips to sway as she approached her victim.

"Now, I've never tried this with a Vastayan before." Elise mused, the extra arms on her back finally coming into life for the first time since her entrance. "Unless you count Ahri as one, which is debateable."

Xayah gripped both of her hands over the webbing on her mouth and finally ripped it off, taking in a long breath as she glared at the Spider Queen with hate. "Keep your spindly arms away from me, bitch." she snarled, "My legs are strong enough to kick you through the wall and down several stories to your death."

Elise nodded and grinned. "I know," she purred, "Your legs are incredible." She shot another burst of webbing at Xayah and she became implanted on the wall, her entire upper body stuck. Elise took the opportunity to walk over and lift up Xayah's poncho before running a cold hand across her long legs. "These are better than mine," Elise admitted. "Bigger, longer, _meatier_." On the last word Elise ran a nail over Xayah's left leg and the Vastayan girl felt mixed feelings rise through her as she felt her blood stream pierced.

"Can't you do anything without your magic, you whore." Xayah teased, ignoring the pleasure shooting from her leg as Elise's asphodiac shot through her body and stimulated her muscles.

Elise put a finger to her mouth and pondered this for a moment. "No," she said finally, "I can't. It's just too incredible to pass up." she grinned and kissed Xayah hard, her tongue sliding over Xayah's teeth and sending a shot of satisfaction back to its owner as Elise felt Xayah's teeth sharpen. "Looks like you can't help it, either." Elise said lustily. Xayah groaned in response and Elise cut the smaller girl's poncho in half before she backed up, allowing herself to size her competition up as the aphrodisiac did its work.

Elise's figure was something many, many women would die for if you ignored the arachnid-esque features. She was incredibly tall, her six feet in height matching Xayah's as the Vastayan girl buckled and grew with her sexual energy. Her breasts were large and supple, the two D-cups resting comfortably inside Elise's skimpy carapace. Her arms and legs were long and sexy, her lower body perfectly carved out as if from a statue. Elise's black and red hair shined through her armor, short but perfectly kept. Combining all of that with her perfect lips, bright red eyes and the round nubs where her feet would be she was a true beauty, one that Akali couldn't help but whistle at.

"All of that from his magic?" Akali questioned, a memory appearing in her focus. "I didn't know Vilemaw was into such a charmer."

"He isn't." Elise replied, loosening her carapace as she talked. "But he allowed me to work myself into what I desired. This isn't even the form I seduce or mate with, it's just the one that's most comfortable."

Akali's eyes widened in realization. "That's why my curse doesn't work," she said. "You can already manipulate your physical features?"

Elise rolled her eyes and allowed her coverings to reform around her back, leaving herself uncovered for Xayah to see. "Of course, Yokubo." Elise said, "What, did you think I was going to wait for you to be able to make myself beautiful?"

Akali smiled. "No," she said, anticipating what was going to happen next. "Carry on."

By now Xayah was at her sexual limit, her breasts pushed out and her legs fully extended. Despite all of the feelings within her Xayah was managing to avoid looking at Elise by staring down Akali, the Vastayan girl's thought process conforming to only thinking of her friend so long as it didn't involve the Spider Queen. Because of this she didn't notice Elise's further transformation until Elise gripped her, the realization of what had happened sending surprise through Xayah's stimulated senses.

Elise's sexification process was far less violent than Akali's or Xayah's, mostly because it was a natural form to her. As Elise stretched she caressed her body with her arms, both her human and spider ones. As she kneaded her breasts they grew out slightly to a DD and perked up slightly as blood filled their veins. The spidery limbs on her back comforted her legs, the two already impressive limbs swelling with additional fat and bone as they grew, bringing Elise to an outstanding 6'9, multiple inches above Akali and over a foot on Xayah. Elise administered the changes evenly to the rest of her body with practiced precision as the rest of her body pushed itself out to match her increased height.

When Elise's body was done growing out she turned to look at Akali, running her hands down her figure. "Impressive enough for your magic?" She asked.

Akali nodded, "Almost. I can tell you're hiding something."

Elise smiled. "Two things." Elise motioned to her spiderlings and they understood immediately, running up Elise's bare skin and along her body as they worked. Akali watched in curiosity as Elise's complexion and hair were modified, trying to place where it was from as she saw flashes of silver. When she realized what it was Akali laughed, her sexual tension rising a notch as she remembered the slutty outfit Elise wore occasionally.

"Blood Moon's style, huh?" Akali said, noticing Elise's satisfied expression as her hair and skin were finished. "I like it, make you seem more...mystical."

Elise responded to this by placing both her hands on her rear and her spider arms on her hips, twisting and swirling as she began to sway. "It gets better." Elise said, motioning to her ass.

Elise's rear was one of the biggest out of every female champ in the game, only matched by the likes of Sona and Evelynn. The reasoning behind it was simple: Her legs, up to yesterday had been the largest and most prominent of any other woman in the League and had given her abdomen the room it needed to grow. Now that Xayah had attempted to challenge her position with her own it was perfect timing for Elise to show the smaller, younger girl what true power looked like. As Elise loved her lower body it pushed and swelled, the already incredible curve of her back becoming more defined as her ass rose up to match the Spider Queen's elongated legs. Akali watched in hidden shock as the transformation progressed, Elise's hips and butt widening and growing out in a slow and sexy manner that nearly made her burst up to her maximum right then and there. When it was finally done, Elise's ass checks were each the size of beach balls and soft to the touch as Akali found out when she leaped forward and sank her hands deep into the flesh, earning a curious stare from their owner.

"Oh please," Elise said, gently prying Akali off her. "I'm sure you've seen better, Yokubo. Don't tease me. Now," Elise turned and grabbed Xayah, the younger girl's small red eyes staring into Elise's as she realized the depth of the situation. "Do you want to have some fun with me now, dear?" Elise purred, running a hand over Xayah's breasts.

The red-haired Vastayan nodded swiftly, her animosities against Elise completely forgotten over the sheer amount of desire flowing through her veins. She moved forward to start but was stopped by Elise's arms, the long appendages along her back lifting the smaller girl up into the air as Xayah's eyes widened in fear.

"You thought you were going to have your way with me, little one?" Elise said, disappoint layering her voice. "You don't have any manners, it seems. It makes sense, teenagers like you must think you're the top of the world. Tsk tsk." Elise gently took off the remaining portions of Xayah's poncho and turned the younger girl's rear to face her, Xayah's walls open and ready to be accepted.

"Well," Elise said before she stabbed one of her spider arms into the girl's lovebud, relishing in the sudden scream of pain from Xayah until it was repeated over by another arm into her anus. "I think I'll have to teach you what it's like to truly be dominated." The Spider Queen finished, balancing Xayah above her like a puppet tied to strings. With the rest of her arms Elise moved in to fondle the girl's breasts and tickle her legs, creating a plethora of sensations that set Xayah's sexual drive to 11. Xayah screamed in ecstasy as she began to be roughly handled, her body curving and twisting as she was forced into submission.

While Elise was starting with Xayah, Akali had stealthily moved back to Elise's ass, trying to figure out how to best handle such a glorious piece of art.

 _I'd kill to have a dick right now,_ Akali thought. _No such luck._ Then Akali noticed the spiderlings covering the floor and an idea popped into her head. Akali backed up from Elise into a corner of room, moving a finger to her lips to keep the spiderlings quiet.

"Can you little guys understand me?" Akali asked, looking over the hundreds of miniature arachnids swirling around beneath her. For a moment nothing happened and Akali was about to give up when a particularly large spider appeared at her feet, nodding its head vigorously and commanding a bunch of smaller spiders to swirl around it.

 _Hierarchy system?_ Akali thought. _That's weird._

"Okay," Akali said, lowering her voice. "I need to know something from you guys: Can you safely enter your Queen's womb and not damage her? On top of that, can you form solid shapes?"

Many people would think spiderlings were either too stupid or animalistic to understand such ideas. However, Elise's spiderlings were unique: As she had been blessed by their hand they had been blessed by hers, giving them an understanding of basic human concepts and for some the human dialect. All in all, the large spider understood what Akali was planning and rallied its underlings to cooperate, hundreds of its followers spreading up Akali's thighs and to her pelvis as they began to stack on top of each other and form the shape Akali desired. When they were done Akali looked down in both anticipation and complete disgust at herself.

 _This is probably the craziest thing I will ever do,_ she thought, _But then again, who gives a shit?_

In the meantime Elise was continuing to keep Xayah occupied mid-air, turning and pushing deeper into the Vastayan girl as she bucked and moaned. Multiple times Xayah attempted to regain control of the situation and free herself but each time Elise responded by pushing harder and sending Xayah back into her ministrations.

"You don't really deserve true sex," Elise admitted as she rolled and controlled the girl with ease. "Even with all of your enhancements and sexual energy you couldn't even dodge one of my cocoons. I could give you TRUE pleasure if I wanted to, a concept you probably think you understand but don't." Elise rolled Xayah over again and stretched the younger girl's stomach with her appendages, the younger girl's face contorted in boundless pleasure as she was lit up. "Really," Elise said, sighing. "That's the problem with most of you younger ones. You don't understand how to properly work yourselves."

At that moment Elise felt something skip her rear and she turned to see Akali standing behind her, an ample dick of hard black carapace placed above her vagina.

"Maybe someone a bit older can help her out, then?" Akali asked, shoving the member inside of its slot and earning a surprised gasp from Elise as she felt each of her children's legs and jaws rub against her walls.

"Feel free." Elise responded, regaining her composure quickly as she pushed Xayah against the wall and allowed the spiderlings to cover Xayah, skittering around the smaller girl's body and stimulating every sense she had as she lost consciousness. From behind Elise's stomach Akali wrapped her hands around her before beginning to push in and out of the Spider Queen's amazing rear, occasionally taking a moment to just stare at the soft flesh before continuing her rough and inexperienced thrusts. Akali looked up after a while to see if Elise was enjoying it and she was met with a curious look from her, the taller woman regarding Akali with interest. With no words Elise pulled out of Xayah and promptly dropped her several feet to the floor before retracting her arms back to her back and to where Akali stood.

"It must feel weird for you," Elise said as Akali continued to push inside her, "To not get much satisfaction from me."

"It is," Akali admitted, "It gets a bit boring too. Nobody wants to talk forever."

Elise nodded and shifted her body to face Akali before cutting the assassin's lip with her nail, allowing the aphrodisiac to spread into Akali's system. Elise shifted herself to sit on top of Akali and allowed the smaller girl to try to bounce her, which Akali tried with a fierce determination.

"Learning how to properly handle and describe sex is tough," Elise said, brushing Akali's hair out of her face. "And a very long process. While you have Yokubo's thoughts and experiences inside of you nothing can bring back her raw skill. That's something you need to learn on your own."

Akali pushed harder into Elise, not noticing as her muscular structure increased slightly. "That isn't easy though," Akali said, gritting her teeth as she tried to make it into Elise's womb. "I was still a virgin when the curse got to me, I have no clue how to do this except from a bunch of jumbled ideas and weak notions from what I've been told by other people."

Elise put her hands on Akali's shoulders and kissed her, allowing her fangs to scrape Akali's tongue as it passed and fill her mouth with the godly taste of blood. "Well," Elise admitted, "That's not your fault. You were picked to create something beautiful and you'll have to do so. That's just how it works, dear." Elise clamped her legs together and flashed back to the last time she had been fully stimulated, an event that had happened hundreds of years in the past. "But since you're so inexperienced…" Elise wrapped her legs around the smaller girl and squeezed, letting her powerful muscles crush Akali's rear. "Maybe I can help teach you." Elise finished, moving her nubbed feet to rub over Akali's lovebud and caress it.

Akali nodded, resigning herself to the pleasure as she prepared to climax. "Alright," Akali said, "But you have to let me first."

Elise nodded and she curled one of her long legs to rest below Akali's vagina, in the perfect position to catch her essence. "Go ahead." Elise said, "This is overdue."

Akali obliged, releasing her energy in a large burst as she came, the fluids in her system bursting out and onto Elise's leg as she withstood the storm. For over a minute Akali let her sexual drive release itself, her energy heightened but the pleasure subdued by the feeling of dissapointment that she could feel in the back of her head.

"She doesn't like that I can't do this," Akali noted as Elise grabbed some of Akali's essence from her leg and consumed it, a similar feeling of warmth that Akali felt for Xayah starting to rise up for Elise as well. "Leader of a sexual revolution, can't properly fuck a girl."

"You're just being hard on yourself, dear." Elise said, her eyes glinting as the spiders making up Akali's member complied and separated, calmly exiting Elise's inner walls. "Do you think I was born with the skills I have now? The resistance to your touch, the demand for more? I only gained that from practice and repetition."

Akali shook her head and separated herself from Elise, going over and picking up Xayah from her position on the floor and carrying her over to the bed. "I know," Akali said, "But that doesn't make me feel any better."

Elise put a finger to her lips and thought before sending a command to just two of her spiderlings, their larger frames jiggling slightly as they walked up and out of the room through a crack in the ceiling.

"Well," Elise said, laying down on the sofa as she gathered her thoughts. "Maybe I can fix that by telling you a little more about what you're supposed to do."

Akali raised an eyebrow and put her hands on her hips. "You're going to tell me what to do?"

Elise nodded, an amused smirk on her face. "Of course. Do you know why, Akali?"

"Why?"

Elise's smirk widened. "Because I watched Yokubo almost take over the world."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Lots of thoughts and lore in this one, Elise's true moment of sexual pleasure isn't coming yet. A lot of this chapter was revolved around me trying to get my ideas in order and trying to give the reader an understanding of what it's like to be a writer and suddenly stacked up with HUGE support (For me, at least.) - I want to give you guys something great but I'm very new to this and I can only do so well. It may take me awhile to get used to this and truly be able to properly write smut but I intend to do it, for the sake of you guys and for the sake of my writing career. Just bear with me, that's all I'm going to say. :P

I bet you guys are wondering about Ahri, by the way. Don't worry, she's just travelling right now. She needs to go somewhere. :)

See you in a week.

-Caulifla


	4. Chapter Four: What about a Sovereign?

Zyra was deeply amused when she caught the Nine Tailed Fox trespassing in her garden.

Zyra's room was the entirety of the League's garden, a vast and open space with such diverse and colorful fauna that it could represent the entire planet in its gloriousness. The landscape inside the several kilometer wide dome was just as unique, ranging from cold mountains in the west to boiling hot deserts in the east. The only thing that truly stood out was Zyra's own "house", a large red rose in the center of the garden that overlooked the whole sea of plants. She had been here when she had sensed Ahri combing through the northeastern part of her domain and had immediately come to confront her. That is, until she got a look at the kumiho.

Zyra bided her time until finally the Vastayan woman tired in front of her, lying down on a particularly large root as she caught her breath. To Zyra, this next part was the best thing about her power.

"Feeling a little exhausted, fox?" Zyra mused into Ahri's ear, the Kumiho jumping back in shock as she entered a defensive stance. Zyra laughed, relishing Ahri's expression and saving it for later. "I'm not here to hurt you, calm down."

Ahri relaxed, looking at Zyra with a serious look as she let the Thorn Empress process things for herself. This wasn't the first time the two had met. In fact Ahri and Zyra had been extremely close over the past few millennia, or as close as one could expect them to be. They shared a lot in common, after all. So when Zyra had seen Ahri's body including the blood and tight bandages around her breasts she had known what was going on.

"Yokubo's back." Zyra said sweetly, "Oh dear how I've missed her!"

"Not now Zyra." Ahri said through gritted teeth.

"What?" Zyra said innocently, "I'm just, what's the word…" She walked around as she looked for the word. "...nostalgic! Those times were especially good for me." She gazed smugly at Ahri, "And for you too."

Zyra could tell Ahri was close to blowing but knew she wouldn't burst. Sure enough the fox took a deep breath and calmed herself. "Where did you move the lake, Zyra?" She asked.

Zyra rolled her eyes. "Always the lake nowadays." She walked around and imitated Ahri as she recounted the past few centuries of their various conversations.

"Where's the lake Zyra? How is the lake doing Zyra? Is the lake cooling Zyra?" Zyra turned to Ahri and have her a frown. "The least you could do is say hello."

"Zyra." Ahri said.

"Fine!" Zyra said, privately enjoying the fox's determination. "It's near the big rose, just south of it. The entrance is for obvious reasons hidden but I've opened it up for you." She looked Ahri up and down and smiled. "You're preparing nicely, by the way."

Ahri sighed and stretched before starting off earning another eyeroll from Zyra. "Leaving so soon?" Zyra asked. "We could have some fun you know, it's been a while."

Ahri ignored her and continued on her course. Zyra shook her head and before letting her go called out, "Don't get too violent with her now!" before lifting herself up into the air and back towards her Rose. From her eyes and ears among the garden she could see Ahri tense her fists and move forward with a purposeful stride.

"She deserves every bit of what's coming to her, Zyra."

And Zyra believed her.

* * *

The wait for the final two members of the group was remarkably calm considering the situation and the several thousand spiderlings shuffling around Akali's small apartment.

Elise's statement wasn't a surprise to Akali, neither was the Spider Queen's refusal to let her know more until things progressed further. She had come to terms with the fact that she wasn't going to get more information until time allowed and so Akali had shifted her focus to trying to figure out who the last two members of their group should be, at the same time quietly rubbing Xayah's head as the smaller girl slept off the violent sexual abuse she had received just minutes before.

"You don't have to rush." Elise said, resting with her eyes closed on the bed as Akali stood up and began to pace. "We have plenty of time and our options are certainly...unique."

Akali paused and turned to Elise, crossing her arms over the poncho on her chest. "I can't exactly choose," she said, "If you don't help me."

Elise sighed and waved an arm in mild annoyance. "Dear, this is your curse." She said, "You need to learn to understand it, feel what it wants. If I interfere that isn't going to help you, is it?"

Akali shook her head and took a deep breath. "No, it won't." She admitted, "But at least tell me who I can't control. She doesn't know and I certainly don't."

Elise didn't move from her spot but her spiderlings did, clearing a space on the wall and organizing themselves until Akali could see that the small creatures had formed their own equivalent of a bulleted list. Akali groaned and from her view Elise smiled before speaking.

"First of all, you can't curse gods or demigods." Elise said, her spiderlings moving to form names. "So Kayle and Morgana are out. Not that Morg won't be interested, just that she can't be manipulated."

"Fine," Akali said, "That's fair. Who else?"

Below Morgana's name more bullets appeared and Elise continued. "You can't effect me, of course. And for similar reasons to myself you can't touch Zyra or Cassiopeia either. No unliving beings, for obvious reasons. You can effect Yordles but it's...a very bad idea to do so." Elise shivered in a rare moment of disgust before opening her eyes and looking at Akali."Karma is immune as well, the Ionian magic protecting her is too powerful for you to break through right now. Other than that, you have free reign."

"What about Ahri?" Akali questioned, looking over the list and considering her choices. "She's a beacon of sexual energy and power and she already proved that she can make others resist my curse."

Elise shrugged. "Ahri is a unique case," she replied, "She can resist you for an eternity but she's also able to be yours if she allows you to curse her of her own free will. At least, that's what I remember."

Akali shifted her gaze from the list and down to Xayah for a long time. Elise noticed the silence but said nothing, allowing the assassin to figure out her plans. After a while Akali turned to Elise, firmness in her eyes. "Syndra and Riven." She said, "I want them both."

Elise couldn't help but let out a small laugh as she motioned her two spiderlings in the distance to their targets. "My my, starting off with the powerhouses. You don't want to work from the bottom up?"

Akali nodded before sitting down next to Xayah and resuming combing her hands through the Vastayan's short red hair. "The weak will come on their own accord once they see the strong." She said, "And if we're going to do this properly then we need power. Lots of it."

Elise moved to reply before she felt something in the back of her head and shifted her perspective. After a few moments she came back to the room, an amused expression on her face.

"Well then," Elise said, "I hope you're prepared.

* * *

It took ten minutes before the first muffled explosions and screams became audible in the room. Akali raised an eyebrow and with spiderlings allowing her a spot she placed her ear on the wall, listening to the sounds outside before she looked back and sighed.

"Let me guess," Akali said, "She's being delayed but she's kicking the ass of every moron trying to stop her?"

"They." Elise corrected, "Riven's cracked and has begun to help her even if it's indirect and subtle. They're making good progress." She turned to the wall and zoned out for a moment as she assessed the chaos outside. "In fact, they should be here any moment now."

As if on cue spiderlings scurried away from the door as it imploded, blackish-purple magic ripping it off its hinges and flinging it out into the corridor as a very angry Syndra became visible in the entrance, hurling the door with disgust and ignoring the resulting shout of pain before she floated into the apartment, her eyes burning with rage. Behind her Riven appeared only for the Noxian to back up in shock at the sight, cautiously keeping her distance and her sword raised as Syndra made her move.

"Alright," Syndra boomed, violet spheres of magic appearing in her hands as she spoke, "Why the FUCK was I bitten and attempted to be controlled by one of your pathetic children, Spider?" She glanced at Akali and Xayah but paid them no mind, her full attention on the true threat who was still relaxing on the bed.

"Calm down, Syndra." Elise said, gazing over at the Sovereign with a disappointed glare. "I thought I told you to be better behaved than this."

Syndra raised her hand and with a swift moment Elise was pushed into the air with dark magic, the now floating Spider Queen calmly assessing her conundrum before repositioning herself in Syndra's grip for comfort.

"You think this is a joke, Elise?" Syndra said waspishly, "Do you realize how pissed off I am that you not only tried to control ME but that you got your wish and basically forced me through hundreds of men into this trash apartment? And not only that," she turned and pointed a finger at Riven, whom of which had finally entered the room out of curiosity. "You forced me to have to deal with her and the constant complaints of me 'killing the innocent'? Her, of all people?"

"If you would stop acting with your adrenaline and start acting with your head like a true woman," Elise said with ice in her voice, "You would realize that this isn't my doing." Elise tilted her head to Akali. "It's hers."

Syndra released Elise and she gently fell onto the bed as Akali became the center of attention, Syndra finally taking in stock of the situation. "You have one minute, little conformist." Syndra said in a menacing tone, "Explain, idiot."

Akali did, noticing as she did how Elise's spiderlings sealed the front door and covered it with a similar black coating she had seen earlier on her makeshift carapace dick, only this time with an additional layer of webbing on top of it. When she was done Syndra burst into laugher, her energy shaking the room and sending a good chunk of spiderlings fleeing back to their mother protectively as the Sovereign's power soared.

"This is just rich," Syndra managed, looking down at Akali and Xayah with a smug grin. "You two have been turned into fucktoys by an ancient curse and now you want me to join you in your quest to fuck and dominate every bitch in the world?"

"Yes." Akali said, meeting Syndra's gaze.

Syndra began laughing again and from behind her Riven sat down next to Xayah, her face conflicted. "That's hilarious." Syndra said, rubbing tears out of her eyes. "And unexpected of you, Akali." Her gaze hardened. "Tell me, what in the world makes you think I'd stoop so low to help you after you left me and MY NEEDS in the dust?"

Akali let the room rest for a moment and aligned her composure before she answered. "We need your limitless abilities, Syndra. There's no one else in the universe that has your potential and if we're going to do this we need all the help we can get to control some of the stronger ladies, including Ahri. But I also want to give this to you as an apology." Akali sucked in a breath and bowed her head before she continued. "I was wrong, you were right. We needed to control rising tension with oppression and force but we took the path of peace and because of that Ionia's fallen out of balance. I shouldn't have doubted you, I was a moron." Akali looked up to Syndra and gave her the strongest stare she could muster. "I know you, Syndra. You want your chance to control, your revenge against those who contained you. You want to be a dominatrix, it's obvious by your clothing and how you got turned on the moment I admitted I was wrong. Can't you just accept the fact that this is your opportunity to get me back for my mistake and become what you've always wanted to be?"

Syndra rolled her eyes. "As if I can't have that already? I could have everything I ever wanted if I felt the desire to. Try again."

"This is your chance to get back at Karma and all the people who have made you suffer." Akali repeated, "All of them. No limits, no politics protecting them. I'll gladly let you make Karma your bitch."

"I'll do that in my own time, though I appreciate the gesture" Syndra replied, "There's simply no reason for me to have to do it now or not of my own free will just because three sluts want to start a worldwide orgy. One last shot, Akali."

"Alright then." Akali said, her eyes shining in defiance as a memory popped into her head, "Maybe you would do it because you've wanted to screw Irelia for the longest time because you want little Miss Captain Lito to be your loyal wife. This would be the perfect chance where no one, NO ONE would bat an eye about that."

Syndra's expression faltered, her cocky smile thinning as she replied, "And what makes you think I love Captain Lito?"

Akali smiled mischievously. "Because you told her at the Snowdown Party last year. And last month she told me that she loves you, too."

Syndra floated quietly, looking down at Akali as she assessed the woman's eyes for any sign of lying. She looked over at Elise, looked back and with a swift motion stuck up her chin and looked away. "Fine," she said, "You got me. If I can have Irelia and Karma I'll help you in this ridiculous takeover. Now get to the fucking before I break every bone in your body and flay your skin for wasting my time."

Akali nodded before glancing over at Riven. "What about her?" Akali prompted.

"I'll be fine." Riven said. "I need to think about this, anyways. Go do your thing."

Akali noticed the wet streak running down Riven's leg but chose to not say anything, instead turning to Syndra and letting the sexual energy start running through her system. "In that case," Akali said, moving with quick speed and groping Syndra's chest from behind. "It's fucking time."

* * *

In terms of Ionian beauty, Syndra was a unique case. While most women of the region were of a slimmer, less endowed style due to the centuries of peace and lack of true sexual desire Syndra had turned out remarkably well. Her white hair flowed behind her in a graceful and complimented her dark grey ensemble. Her legs were round and slim, leading up into a wide waist and petite ass which made Akali salivate just a little over changing. Syndra's torso was the most pronounced part of her body, her chest sticking out and proudly displaying her ample C-cup breasts to her spectators, their rosy red nipples coming to attention as Syndra removed her top with a forceful ripping noise.

"No point since it's doomed anyways." The Sovereign reasoned before removing Akali's hands from her mounds and with little effort forced Akali onto the floor. "Just like your chances of getting to control this affair."

As Elise looked on with a bemused smile Syndra turned to face Akali and with multiple spheres of energy pinned the assassin's arms and knees to the floor. With the same treatment she had given to her top Syndra ripped the last of her clothes off her, allowing Akali a full view of her completely shaven pussy.

"Here's how this works," Syndra said. "I command, you lick. If you do a good job you get your reward. If you don't…" Syndra raised a sphere into the air. "You'll be punished until you learn. Understand?"

Akali opened her mouth to reply but Syndra stuck the sphere inside of Akali's mouth, gagging her. Akali struggled for a moment but once she realized it was pointless she nodded.

"Alright." Syndra said, releasing the orb in Akali's mouth and letting her get close. "Get started, slave."

Akali obeyed and with gentle laps began going at Syndra's lower lips, relishing in her sexual growth as she struggled to contain her composure. Syndra felt the pulse of ancient magic start to seep through her skin as Akali worked, the transformative energy moving rapidly before Syndra contained it with her own magic.

"Harder." Syndra commanded. Akali responded immediately, increasing her stroking and beginning to circle the Sovereign's pussy lips with her tongue as she worked. Akali felt the edges of Syndra's essence on her taste buds and she embraced it, letting the warm honey like substance intoxicate her and further her own progression to maximum sexiness.

Syndra moves herself up with her magic and let Akali raise her mouth and body up slowly but surely as she rose higher and higher, Akali bringing her own poncho covered chest to bear as she grew in height and muscle. When Akali was in the prime position Syndra jammed two balls of energy straight into Akali's makeshift clothes, destroying them before promptly maneuvering the balls to move straight in front of Akali's upper and lower assets.

"I know you're holding back." Syndra said impatiently. "If you want your reward you need to lick with your full force." Syndra slid the two balls into their spots: One between Akali's inflating breasts and one between her expanding southern lips. She let them begin to vibrate and was satisfied to see Akali clench slightly under the new stimulations.

"Go on then," Syndra goaded, "Give it to me right."

Akali came at Syndra with a hard thrust of her tongue, sliding it into Syndra's pussy and rolling it around as fast as she could inside the Ionian mage's inner walls. Syndra let out a moan as she felt the strength of Akali's curse push against her own energy, the reaction setting off sparks in her head and energizing her even further. She began to swing her hips and match Akali's thrusts, raising herself higher into the air as she felt huge waves of pleasure take hold of her.

"Good, good." Syndra said as internally she fought for control. "That's a good pet. A v-very good pet." Syndra stammered as Akali let loose another hard lick and with it she felt her magic slip, her aura being overpowered by Akali's.

"Fuck, FUCK…" Syndra said in heat, moving her hands to press Akali's head into her pussy. "FINE, TAKE YOUR REWARD!"

With a jolt of excitement she came, white hot juice bursting into Akali's mouth. Akali's eyes widened then closed with satisfaction as she took it all in, the essence fueling her body into its peak sexual form. When Syndra was done Akali was at her max and obediently laying her chin on Syndra's stomach, waiting for her next order with a puppy-eyed innocence on her face.

Syndra shifted her focus briefly and concentrated as she increased her inner battle against the transformation spikes wracking her lower body. She had stopped the flow at her waist but the required force was extreme, even for her.

"Your curse is very persistent" Syndra said, moaning slightly as her legs popped and grew out. "But I'm not about to let it have it's job done without my guidance." She motioned to her legs. "Caress them."

Akali moved herself down to Syndra's slim legs and rubbed them. To her surprise her hands seeped in and as she watched the muscle and skin bended itself to her will.

 _It's like I'm molding her out of clay,_ Akali thought as she looked on in awe. _That's incredible._

Syndra caught her gaze and with a thought the spheres in Akali's private zones began to sear at the skin they touched until Akali came out of her trance and continued her work. Pleased, Syndra allowed her thoughts to take over.

 _I've never been a leg person,_ she thought. _I don't really need much there except more muscle and length for the times when heaven forbid I have to walk. My butt, though…_

As if she knew Syndra's desires Akali allowed the muscle inside of Syndra's legs to swell without changing the limbs too much otherwise. Upon hearing the other desire she transitioned to Syndra's delicate rear and ran her hands through the pillowy mass, watching with lust as it swelled into a formidable jiggling bubble butt. It was impressive, though as she realized Syndra felt something was missing. Akali experimented with something and sent Syndra a suggestive thought. She was denied near instantly, though the tone of the rejection was less harsh and more deliberative.

 _Having animal anatomy of any kind is unique but disgusting,_ Syndra thought to herself. _No, I need something that makes those who gain my permission to fuck me truly desire to comply and bow. Something like..._

Syndra looked down at Akali. "Do it." She said.

Akali happily agreed to, the idea of manipulating a sexual drive too much to resist. With delicate hands she cradled both of Syndra's lower pleasure holes, warping the area around them as they expanded slightly to give her room. Once she could slide enough fingers inside Akali sent the curse's magic aflame with new orders and watched as the Sovereign's anatomy began to shift. First, her bladder was remade and filled with more seed from her ovaries as they were boosted and doubled in amount. Then, Syndra's vagina expanded and grew as the hole above it transformed into a miniature version of it, the tubing now filling with cum instead of urine.

"I should've done this with all of us," Akali said through gritted teeth as she focused. "I forgot what female juices are currently made of. Disgusting."

"Shut the ff-UCK up." Syndra said angrily. "Finish the j-job!"

Akali nodded and went back to her work. In general she was proud of what Syndra was turning out to be: A cum machine. She already had everything else and the idea of having the ability to truly reward obedience made sense for her character. Besides, she wouldn't have to use the bathroom ever again.

"Done." Akali said, pulling her hand out and licking it as she tried the refined essence. "Much better. It'll be whatever the person wants it to taste like now, much more so than before."

Syndra roughly pushed Akali off of her and landed on the floor, walking carefully in a circle as she tested her balance.

"This will work," she decided. "Although I didn't give you permission to be the first to taste my new cum, whore."

Akali shrugged and stretched. "Force of habit." Akali admitted, "Not mine though. What's next?"

Syndra looked down at her body and thought for a while before deciding. "Have you tried grinding yet?" She inquired, experimentally fingering her new vagina.

Akali laid herself down on the floor and put on an innocent look as she shifted her legs to show her awaiting core. "No, _Empress._ " Akali said in a weak tone, "I will listen to whatever you desire though."

Syndra laughed and strode her way to Akali's position on the floor before flipping her hair over her shoulder and putting a foot on Akali's snatch. "Anything, huh?"

"Y-yes, my Empress."

Syndra put a hand to her chin as a thoughtful expression appeared on her face. "Well then," Syndra said, two spheres appearing in her hands. "Let's multitask."

Syndra concentrated and released her grip on the curse at the same time, shivering slightly as the energy found its way to every region on her body. She coiled the two spheres in her hands into tubes and connected them at their ends to make a Y shape. She forcefully slipped the combined end into Akali's mouth and with more delicate care placed the other two over her areolas, relishing the feeling of finally having them be touched.

"Same concept." Syndra said. "If you grind well, you get the big prize. If you don't, I turn your insides into paste. Got it?"

Akali nodded, silently regretting the idea of playing the part of Syndra's fucktoy.

Syndra sat down and spread her legs, beckoning Akali with her middle finger. Akali slid forward and with a surprising push pressed her vagina against Syndra's, the two reproductive glands bursting out small amounts of precum as the two began to grind, hard. Akali pressed herself against Syndra and did the same technique she had done with her tongue: Rough, powerful thrusts and a constant shifting so she could stimulate every area imaginable. Akali felt herself cave to the desires welling up in her and unconsciously began sucking on her end of the tune longingly as her tongue wrapped around it.

The two women buckled and moaned as they clashed against each other, Syndra in particular going into inner ecstasy as her growth prioritised her breasts.

 _Fuck Sona._ Syndra thought angrily as she grinded. _Fuck Miss Fortune. Fuck Ahri. Fuck Janna. Fuck all of those women for flaunting their breasts like they deserved them. The only one who deserves those fucking sexy tits is ME!_

Syndra's breasts bulged and inflated on her body as they surged, each forceful press into Akali's vagina making them bigger. D, DD, E, F. They swelled and on her figure seemed enormous, growing all the way up to a G cup before copious amounts of milk burst out of them, flowing through the tubing and into Akali's awaiting mouth. The feeling for both of them was beyond description, a moment of pure ectasy that can only be stated as "AHHHHHFUCKFUCKFUCKAHHHAHHHFUCKFUCKFUCK".

"Don't you DARE cum first you fucking slut!" Syndra shouted as she bounced herself against Akali.

Akali's panicked and defiant response through the tube have Syndra all the encouragement she needed.

With one final push both of them came but neither paid any mind, both focused on the milk flowing from Syndra's chest as the white liquid flowed into Akali and bolstered her, filling her with adrenaline and an urge to protect Syndra.

 _Just like it should have,_ Akali thought, _Perfect as fuck._

Before falling into a dream world of desire and lust Syndra curved the tube to extend to her mouth as well before she let herself go, visions of Irelia putting her into a rare state of calm. Akali did the same, looking at Xayah one last time before she also gave out to the pleasure. Both allowing the cum to flow into their systems and empower them for what still had to pass.

* * *

Akali and Syndra woke up a few hours later to find Xayah waiting for them, her expression of concern quickly vanishing upon the realisation that they were awake.

"Akali!" Xayah said, hugging her friend as she struggled to her feet. Akali accepted the hug and Xayah went to work on fixing the mess of Akali's hair, something that ironically she had learned from the assassin herself.

"When Elise's done," Xayah murmured, "You and I are taking a _long_ shower together. I don't care of the others come in there, I'm just sick of seeing you fuck other women.

Akali raised an eyebrow. "Weren't you unconscious for Elise?"

"Yeah, I didn't have clarification until now." Xayah replied, slapping her friend in the face as the latter rolled her eyes.

"Cute as that may be birdie," came a voice from behind them, "Maybe we can focus on some of the more important stuff right now instead of being dumbasses?"

Syndra had already recovered fully and was waiting with her arms crossed for the two to finish their romance, her large breasts cushioned in her embrace. Akali made a note of the fact that Syndra's hair was more silver now and extended past her shoulders. Other than that, she had hardly changed since the sex had ended.

"How come you're still in that form?" Akali questioned, looking Syndra up and down. "I didn't command the curse to do that."

"I'm maintaining it." Syndra replied royally, "Did you seriously think I was going to give this up even for a moment? Besides, lifting my breasts is good for endurance, which you obviously don't have."

Xayah noticed Syndra's bust and stared until Akali playfully elbowed her. "Bad bird." Akali joked, earning a groping and angry kissing from her lover.

Things were going well, Akali decided as she made out with Xayah much to Syndra's entertainment. The four of them so far were all specialised and ready for what was coming ahead. Better yet, because she had picked Syndra things had gone much faster than she had expected. The only thing left now…

A loud scream of pleasure from the bathroom made the group pause what they were doing.

"Xayah," Akali asked. "What's Elise doing right now?"

Xayah smiled and pressed herself into her friend so she could feel her heartbeat. "Want to find out, babe?"

* * *

 **Author's Note: I AM ALIVE. Don't worry, I'm not gonna abandon this. Not with the amount of support and love it's gotten. I've been taking some time off to try and figure out how I'm going to aim my chapters to make more sense and also be more interesting (this chapter was intended for more of a sexual focus) although I probably still need to work on it.**

 **Syndra's anatomy is to put it lightly very different from a human's now. Let's just say she doesn't need to eat or exert waste anymore, her cum makes her self-sufficient.**

 **Ahri is closing in on her destination, and she certainly seems like she's been preparing. I wonder what she has in mind to counteract Yokubo…**

 **We are finally using the shower and it's gonna be good. Stay tuned.**

 **Thanks for all the support,**

 **Caulifla**


	5. Chapter Five: Don't forget the Bunny!

When Xayah opened the door for Akali she honestly wasn't surprised with what she saw.

Standing a few meters bathroom a sex-lusted Elise was furiously assaulting Riven with her additional legs as the latter curled and buckled under the touch, moaning softly as she was loved. When Elise saw that she had an audience she smiled, keeping her legs moving along Riven's body as she regarded her spectators.

"I thought I'd have some fun." Elise said, laughing as she knelt down to comb a hand through Riven's messy hair. "This one's incredibly submissive, more so than I thought."

Akali raised an eyebrow. "Is that so? Looks one sided to me."

"Oh hush dear," Elise turned her full attention back to Riven, the woman staring back up at her attacker with a mixture of hate and desperate, desperate need. "Go on, I have work to do. I'm sure you have some as well, given that the birdie is awake."

Xayah blushed at the comment, the red hue in her face quickly turning to frustration. "Can you believe that?" She asked Akali, shaking her head. "Always such a prick, makes me so mad."

Akali sighed and put a hand on her friend's shoulder, squeezing it lightly. "We all have our flaws, Xayah. All that matters is that we acknowledge and embrace them."

Xayah replied by kissing her, pressing her breasts into Akali's as they shared a long, passionate moment. Akali felt her mind slip for a second as she felt pure, unbridled lust rise in and stepped back, the world spinning around her. Xayah caught the look and looked at her with concern.

"You okay, babe?" Xayah asked, putting a hand on her lover's cheek. "We can go slow if you want, I'm still waking up."

Akali shook her head, pushing the hand aside. "I'm fine, Xayah. Just a bit overwhelmed, that's all. I think I'm going to lay down for a minute."

Xayah pouted and was about to retort when a sphere slammed into her, sending her sprawling into Elise and Riven. The three tumbled into the shower in a branch of limbs and heat, finally finding purchase on the clear shower wall as they came to a stop. From her position now in between Riven's arm and Elise's leg Xayah shook her head as the source of the interruption came into view, her large bosom squished between her arms as she gave the girls an evil look.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Syndra whimpered, smiling wickedly. "I just thought I'd let myself in."

"Damn it." Xayah muttered, trying to get up so she could attack the dominatrix. She was halfway up when a sharp jolt of pleasure rocked her abdomen, a rough hand forcing her onto her knees as a tongue rolled around inside of her.

"Easy, little one." Elise purred, her mouth perfectly positioned under Xayah's lovebud as she licked it. "You'll get your revenge in due time, there's no need to rush."

Xayah mumbled something in protest but allowed herself to be pulled down as her hormones took over, her legs swelling as she began to get turned on by Elise's ministrations on her sex. Letting instinct take hold Xayah looked around for something to fuck until she caught side of a still wet Riven, her breasts hard and just within reach. Without any hesitation she grabbed onto them, her sharp fingernails drawing blood as they began to fondle Riven's assets. Riven looked at Xayah and tried to tell her to stop only to find the words stuck in her throat, both figuratively and literally as Syndra proceeded to attack her sex from below.

 _Fuck…_ Riven thought, gritting her teeth. _How it come to this?_ _I shouldn't be this weak._

Despite what many people thought of her Riven was no pushover. In fact her willpower had been highly considered as one of the highest in the League, only the strength of a few others including Akali being able to match it. She had resisted torture, immense psychological stress and had endured the loss of countless friends and family, each one another burden to carry. To put it bluntly, Riven wasn't sure why she was being so submissive. She still had control over herself, the aphrodisiac Elise's spiderling had planted was there but not controlling her. To think of it the curse hadn't even done anything to her either, and up to now she had been fucked straight by Elise or over 15 minutes. No, it was something else that was getting her turned on and making her so loose, so willing…

 _Do I…_ she wondered, her eyes widening in realization. _Do I want to be fucked like this?_

Her question was answered by a sharp, burning pleasure as Syndra dove her tongue in as far as she could, coating her walls with warmness as she mewled under the touch. Riven cooed in delight and spread her legs further apart to allow the Sovereign more room, calling out to her in the midst of the chaos.

"When we're done here, your breasts are mine." Riven told her, voice cold despite the overwhelming joy running through her system.

Syndra paused in her lovemaking and glanced up, raising an eyebrow. "And what makes you think you get to decide that?"

Riven smiled and despite herself Syndra felt chills on her back. "You're see." Riven replied, smirking.

 _If anything, she's gonna pay._ Riven decided, managing a chuckle before caving in once more to the orgy happening around her. _I'll make sure of it._

The four women continued their sexfest, plowing into each other and doing all sorts of tricks as each one sought to outdo the other. What conversation was had completely comprised of banter, primarily from Syndra about how sexy she was relative to the others. This was met by Syndra being ganged up on and attacked by the other ladies of the League, her huge bosom being happily ravaged by Riven. It was a great moment for all four of them, something that was close to perfect.

But there was still one element missing.

Akali watched the girls have their fun silently as she sat down in a corner, her knees to her chest. She had kept her head down and stealthed herself to prevent the others from seeing her expression, wracked with confusion and frustration as she struggled with herself.

 _What's wrong with me?_ Akali grumbled, her voice loud inside her head. _I get this far, I do everything I was supposed to and now when I'm just at the critical point I suddenly get turned off. What the hell is this?_

In her thoughts Akali kicked the ground under her, scowling as she rubbed her head. _I don't get it. I've already given myself to the curse and fucked multiple times, I should be overjoyed right now._ She looked at her hands and sighed, defeated. _Something's wrong and it's just making me feel uncomfortable…_

A memory came back to Akali then, the moment she had first seen herself after she had completely transitioned the curse into her. She took in the expression of lustful glee on her face and studied it carefully.

 _I was fine then...what changed?_ Akali wondered.

Like a person retracing their steps Akali went through the events from that moment, watching the events from only a day before like an old film.

 _Xayah came in to stop me but I advanced on her and made her feel hopeless. She broke down, tried to explain why she was so worried about me and-_

That was it.

 _I lost my lust the moment I decided to comfort her._

This idea made Akali feel both happy and disgusted, the former because it showed how much she truly cared for Xayah but the latter because this wasn't anything she was supposed to be, she just knew she wasn't supposed to be so hesitant. By softening Xayah's transition she had screwed up her own, a problem of which had been stuck in the back of her head since. Still though, Akali couldn't figure out how to fix it.

 _Maybe I'm still worried about her,_ Akali reasoned. _Yeah, if I'm not wanting to go all out for her sake then I won't do it until she seems to be happy._

Pursing her lips, Akali took the moment to open her eyes and glance over at Xayah. The smaller girl was having the time of her life, currently both in the middle of suckling on Elise's enlarged breast and having her own be scratched up against by Riven's hip, the motions sending waves of happiness through her as she moved. Akali smiled, if only weakly.

 _I don't need to worry, she's doing fine. I can't let this happen again though, for her sake._ Tightening her fists, Akali stood up and concentrated. _I need trust...I need determination...I need to be strong._

"Strong." Akali murmured, looking over at the orgy.

From there, things escalated quickly. With a cry of pain Riven fell off Syndra and crashed into the side of the shower, the other three women pausing as they watched Riven begin to convulse.

"Oh, there she goes." Elise commented, watching Riven's veins flare with purple. "This should be interesting."

Xayah made her way over to Riven, looking at the struggling girl with both anticipation and concern. "She JUST started?" she asked, her eyes wide. "How?"

Elise put a hand to her chin, looking over at Akali. The assassin's eyes were hidden by the darkness of the room, her face downcast as her hands bled from being clamped so tight.

"I have an idea." Elise said, frowning. "But first it would probably be a good idea to run."

Xayah and Syndra didn't need to be told twice. The three quickly escaped the shower, Xayah running over to Akali to try and calm her down as her friend began to shake.

"Don't bother." Syndra called, her eyes glinting with amusement as she watched Riven. "She can't hear you."

Xayah turned to shout at Syndra for being a heartless bitch but hesitated. Looking at Akali again she noticed the anger on her friend's expression, the hate. She was long gone.

Inside her mind Akali had visualized a rock wall and was continually punching it with everything she had, her thoughts racing as she became more and more determined to fix herself.

 _I'm so fucking stupid…_ With another thrust she dented the rock face, a crack shining with light purple coming into view. _If I want to protect her, I have to be stronger than this._

From her position on the floor Riven moaned and twisted as her body began to come under the full effects of the curse. With a series of volatile snaps her back and hips pushed out, improving her figure as various imperfections and scars along her body vanished without a trace. Acts of sexual pleasure beyond her wildest dreams began to flash inside her head as she conceded to the combined power of both the aphrodisiac and the curse's touch.

Akali continued her mental battle with the rock wall, putting more and more effort into turning every bit of it into rubble as her anger flared inside her.

 _Xayah isn't some innocent little kid, hell if anything she's the most stubborn bitch in this entire League. She cares about me but I'll be fucking DAMNED if I keep being an idiot._

Riven rolled onto her back as the curse reached her muscular structure, pushing into it with such force that it was like the Noxian was being crushed into the ground by a giant fist. Despite herself Riven felt a soar of her own rage build up as she tried to free herself, gritting her teeth. Who was she to be controlled by something as perverted as this?

With a heavy kick Akali broke through the middle of the wall, watching with satisfaction as it began to crumble in front of her.

 _She deserves the best. She needs someone to give her what she wants while also protecting her at the same time. It's time I step up to that._

"RIVEN!" Akali shouted, glaring at the broken girl in the shower. From her position Riven tilted her head up, her eyes puzzled and upset. "I know how you feel." Akali called, putting her hands on her hips. "But being afraid of doing something for someone only makes things worse, you'll lose them when that's the thing you fear the most."

Riven's eyes widened as she took in Akali's speech and all of a sudden everything clicked.

"What do you want me to do then?" Riven muttered, her muscles straining from the pressure on them. "I'm not exactly in a position to do anything righ-"

"Shut the fuck up and get strong, retard." Akali replied, her eyes lit with a serious sexual tension that could turn on even the innocent.

Riven opened her mouth to reply but stopped herself, nodding.

 _Strength, huh?_ Riven forced her head to look at Syndra and a grin came across her face. _Just what I need._

"Alright, FINE!" Riven pushed her body upward with a grunt, wincing in pain as the feeling in her arms and legs only worsened with the attempt. Steeling herself she kept going, slow but steady as to the awe of the others around her the muscles across her body began to grow, large enough to be noticeable but small enough to not seem extreme or take away from her figure. Practically doing push-ups at this point Riven worked for purchase, finally finding it with a shout as she suddenly rocketed upwards, sending her back flying into the side of the shower as she leapt to her feet. She collapsed back down, rubbing her head as she shook off the impact. The curse's effects quickly dissipated inside her body, leaving her with a form that left Akali smiling and the others dumbfounded.

"Riven!" Xayah said, her eyes wide. "Holy shit…"

Riven opened her eyes, a hazy film of lust over them as she smiled. "Big enough for you?"

Xayah nodded furiously, sprinting into the shower to both help Riven up and admire her body. From their vantage point Elise couldn't help herself.

"Didn't she threaten you?" Elise mused, smiling. "Looks like she has what she needs to carry that through, dear."

Syndra huffed, lifting her head. "Please. I've dealt with enough brawn in my life, this is nothing."

"Do you want to prove that then?" Elise asked, nodding the Sovereign forward towards the shower.

"She doesn't have a choice." A voice said from behind the two, both women turning only to see Akali kick Syndra into the shower with a smirk of anticipation on her face. Syndra spun crazily until Riven caught her in both arms, the now taller woman looking down with an evil glare. Syndra looked up and gave the most apologetic look she had, hoping for mercy. It didn't work.

"Told you." Riven growled, slamming down Syndra onto the floor with a hard bang before pushing herself on top of her, groping and pulling every bit of the Ionian's skin with a passion as from beneath Syndra desperately attempted to regain control, lashing out fruitlessly with her tiny fists as she screamed bloody murder. Xayah watched the moment with a fearful interest until Akali called out to her, her love walking to the edge of the shower.

"I think they'd enjoy something more steamy, Xayah." Akali teased, pointing to the shower head. Elise let out a laugh and Xayah smiled alongside Akali as she turned the shower's handle, a large torrent of hot water roaring out from above and straight onto the lovemaking duo, eliciting screams of surprise from both of them.

"You feathery WHORE!" Syndra managed, spitting out water as her hair began to stick to her face from a combination of sweat and water. "I'LL KILL YOU!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Riven yelled, slapping Syndra hard. "I didn't say you could speak."

The two glared at each other for a moment before they resumed their ministrations on each other, muffled happiness coming out of both as steam began to fog up the room. Xayah took the opportunity to wet her hands with water before perching herself next to Riven's exposed clit, rubbing her hands excitedly.

"Well, that seems fun." Elise commented, both her and Akali watching as Riven bellowed out in pleasure as Xayah plunged her fingers deep inside her, the resulting buckle from Riven only pressing herself into Syndra harder and setting off a chain reaction of slutty moans. "I think I'll join in. Care to help me out, Akali?"

Akali nodded, graciously swinging her hair and enjoying every bit of it. "I'd be happy to."

The two women sneakily made their way into the orgy as the three ladies below them were too absorbed by their own actions to notice. Xayah was about to attempt to push her other hand inside of Riven's awaiting womb when she felt a warm touch on her shoulder and looked up, eyes widening as she noticed Akali above her.

"Akal-" Xayah started, only to have her mouth muffled by Akali's hand as the latter squatted down to her friend's height and kissed her, long and hard. Any argument inside Xayah was lost from there and with her free hand Xayah cradled Akali's head as the two embraced, the world lost on them save for each other.

"I love you, Xayah." Akali finally mumbled, surrendering her love's lips. "I'm sorry I haven't been as forward as I should've been."

Xayah shook her head. "I'm fine with however you act." She replied, pausing and then looking down with a tint of disappointment. "Though I will admit, I do like it rough…"

Akali jabbed a hand into Xayah's pussy and raked it with her fingernails as she lifted the smaller girl onto her legs. "Better?" Akali asked, her voice husky with heat.

Xayah replied by slapping Akali's rear, practically drooling as it jiggled before her. "Fuck yeah." Xayah managed before she tackled Akali into another kiss, pressing into her with a love beyond understanding. She was as happy as she could be.

Elise took her chance to enter the affair by attacking Riven from behind, feeling her new assets with her legs as she pursed her lips in amusement. Riven had certainly grown; her abs now prominently showed no matter what position she was in and her arms and legs bulged with muscle, swelled just enough to make her the perfect mix between a bodybuilder and a slut. Elise purred; she certainly did enjoy a strong touch.

"Care to spare me anything?" Elise whispered into Riven's ear as she attacked the girl's breasts, rubbing them aggressively as the water flowing down onto them only hardened them faster.

"I'm a bit busy," Riven replied, her hand mid-thrust into Syndra's now bleeding sex. "Feel free to do what you want though, I'm not going to be done anytime soon."

"Very well." Elise conceded, choosing to savor Riven's body for what it was while she waited. After a little while and when things were reaching their climax the Spider Queen glanced over at Akali and Xayah, smiling with a genuine happiness as she watched them grind against each other.

 _That's it, Akali. Take the path you want and love it for what it is, just like she did._

Akali noticed Elise looking out of the corner of her eye and raised a free hand in greeting, unable to do much else with her position. Elise laughed and watched Xayah criticize her love for losing focus before turning back to her own work, content.

The five were ready, their challenge laid out. Each one represented a different aspect of sexual pleasure, a different way of embracing the future that awaited all women. Only one thing remained: What was Ahri going to do to stop them?

The answer was simple, really.

From her vantage point overlooking the lake Ahri stripped completely, looking down at the clear liquid with determination.

 _If you can't beat them..._ Ahri thought, removing the bandages around her chest. _Do it better._

…

* * *

 **Author's Note:** That's the spirit Akali!

All five ladies are ready to spread their blessing now, the group fully acquainted and sexualized in their own special ways. Akali has recovered her original sexual energy and while she may look calm with Xayah is ready to torture the shit out of anyone she pleases, Riven has bulked up and embraced her aggressive side and both Xayah, Elise and Syndra are there too to add their own unique touch. Of course various women in the League are a viable choice for sexualization so it's going to be hard to choose. If only there was a way to figure out which lady I should do next…

 _doesn't allow straight links - Go to strawpoll and put in zwhzh8sw at the end of the URL. (Some women left out intentionally in the poll, trust me here!)_

Next chapter sometime in September, I promise. I've been in a tough phase writing smut recently but I wanted to get this one out so people could have something nice to read for the start of August. I've been writing a ton of stuff in the meantime (Nier/Dragon Ball Super fics) so I'd be extremely grateful if you could also look at those and give me feedback! I don't just write sexy stuff!

Please read/review and I'll see you soon!

-Caulifla


End file.
